All My Gunslingers
by GungHoGunslingers
Summary: Trigun: soap opera style.Murder, romance, money, conspiracies, starcrossed lovers, amnesia, addiction, sordid pasts, evil secrets, and much more.A melodramatic parody of everything we love to hate about soaps in a silly AU. Complete but posted serially.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to New December city. A town of intrigue, wealth and squalor side by side, of danger. The city is unofficially dominated by a small group of upper crust families who control access to all the city's greatest resources. Amongst these families are the Bluesummers, the Stryfes, and the Thompsons.

What follows is an alternate universe melodrama in the classic soap opera style, complete with fatal diseases, long-lost relatives, murder, glitz and glamour, secret adoptions, surprise pregnancies, shady pasts, and plenty of romance. Each of our beloved Trigun characters has been gifted (or cursed) with two soap opera quirks (addictions, closet homosexuality, tragic histories, etc.).

_All My Gunslingers_ is intended to be a campy, overblown, at times (by design) ridiculous and out-of-character. It was co-written by and inspired by

nicholasdwolfwood, themis56, readingwhiz89, and the irrepressible Demon Shinigami.

Edited by nicholasdwolfwood for your reading pleasure. The parody is in a script/RPG format (with soap-opera-style edits), with dialogue written accordingly. Enjoy!

Now...introducing chapter one of (Young and Restless theme plays)--All My Gunslingers.

New December. A peaceful town. A prosperous town. But a great deal of the prosperity is enjoyed by a relative handful of wealthy families who hold sway over the fashion, energy, and other commercial industries of the cities. Two of these families are the Thompsons and the Stryfes. Mr. T and Mr. S have had a long lasting but occasionally rocky friendship since their boyhoods, and each is the godfather to the other's children. Mr. T, who has managed to almost maintain a complete monopoly over the area's agricultural products, is a ruthless businessman but loving family man, the proud father of 10 children, the youngest of which is Milly; Mr. S, the oil baron, has an only daughter, Meryl. Meryl and Milly have been friends since childhood as well, and these young women are about to come into their own. They're at the age that their parents are thinking of ways to marry them off. To announce this change of course, both families are planning on holding a debutante ball for the girls.

However, neither are happy. Milly hates formal affairs and Meryl thinks the whole idea of a debutante ball is sexist and pointless.

FLASH

Milly: NO, Papa, I don't want to! I can't dance, I don't like fancy dresses! Please, don't make me do this!

Mr. T frowned at his daughter from behind his desk. She was being silly about this whole thing, in his mind.

Mr. T: It's only for one night, Milly. There'll be dancing and good food. You like both of those.

Milly: But everyone will be LOOKING at me!

Mr. T: It's already planned, Milly. You have no choice, unless you want to make us all look like fools! (his face softened) Besides, you'll dance with some nice young men, and Meryl will be there. (he hoped) Please, do it for your family. We're proud to show the city what a wonderful girl you are.

Milly swallowed hard. She couldn't stomach disgracing the family. And if it was for only one night...

Milly: Fine. I'll take Dominique along with me to the shops. I'm sure she can pick out something for me...she has better eye for fashion.

Mr. T: That's my girl! And see if you can arrange to go with Meryl too. You can both have an outing.

Milly smiled and left her father's office, but the smile quickly faded. Well, she might as well make the best of it. She called up Meryl and received an earful of a rant.

Meryl: I can't believe they're forcing me! Daddy said he'd take away all my shopping privileges for a month if I didn't, and I wouldn't get to continue with college...

Milly assured that they were in the same boat and Meryl agreed to go with her in the boutique area of downtown. Milly then called for Dominique, the housekeeper and confidante of the entire family, and asked if she'd also go with her on the errand. Dominique agreed and they took the Lexus into town.

The friends met up and started looking around. Milly wasn't particular, so when Dominique and Meryl picked out a nice green Chiffon gown on their second stop, she bought it. Meryl scoffed.

Meryl: Well, I've seen cute dresses too, but I want to compare. There're still three more good places to look.

Milly felt sick at the thought, so she excused herself. She told the other women that she'd wait in a nearby ice cream parlor and went down the street to the sweet shop. She ordered a sundae and sat in the window, looking at the people walk by. She wished she could more like them...working for their own keep, free to act as they wished...

The Bluesummers' mansion sat high on a hill overlooking New December. Legato lay out in his white Speedo on a lounge alongside the Olympic size swimming pool. A strawberry daiquiri was at hand, and the cabana boy walked up.

Boy: Would you like more suntan oil applied, Master Bluesummers?

Before Legato could respond, his overbearing father came outside.

Mr. Bluesummers: He's got enough on already! I think I've seen you do six coats since this morning, Eugene!

The boy walked away as Legato sat up, annoyed.

Legato: I'm going to burn without constant applications, Father.

Mr. Bluesummers: You'll turn into a poof if you let that kid rub you all day, Legato. I'm going to have to get you a female pool attendant.

Legato sputtered and protested.

Legato: Don't be ridiculous Father, and Eugene's parents have worked here for years!

Mr. Bluesummers: Whatever. Listen, Legato, you have to go downtown and get something suitable to wear for the debutante ball. You know the Thompson and Stryfe girls are coming out. I'd like to see you settle down with someone like that. Good families.

Legato: Powerful families, is what you mean, Father.

Mr. Bluesummers: Nothing wrong with that, boy, nothing wrong with that. Anyway, get some clothes on and go find a nice tux, will you? Use your platinum Amex. I think your mother maxed out the others yesterday.

Legato sighed melodramatically. He had already argued his attendance at the ball several times and knew it was a lost cause. He stood up, dove into the pool, swam ten laps, then headed to his room to change. An hour later, he pulled his Porsche up to the New December Mall valet, tossed him fifty double dollars and the keys, and headed straight into the ice cream parlor. He would need something sweet to stomach this hideous shopping excursion.

Milly was halfway through her sundae when she saw a familiar face coming towards the shop, watching him pass the window and come in. Legato Bluesummers. She had attended prep school with him and knew him, but only slightly. Legato had always seemed spoiled to her--she supposed both she and Meryl were spoiled as well, but the Bluesummers were known for their extravagance. All the girls loved to follow him around; he seemed not to mind, but didn't seem thrilled, either. Though he had always been rather blasé. He was a bit of a mystery to her...she didn't dislike him, really, but something about his attitude sat wrong with her--and there were rumors about that he liked some kind of drug. She had only attended one Bluesummers function, Legatos' 16th birthday party. Still, it didn't hurt to greet an acquaintance. She waved after Legato ordered.

Milly: Hi, Legato. How are you? (she smiled ruefully) are you going to the ball, too?

Legato, banana split in hand, turned around at Milly's voice.

Legato: Hi…Milly.

Milly: I just got my dress for the ball. My dad's making me and Meryl go, so...

She shrugged. She supposed the ball wouldn't be horrible, but she'd still rather not go. Legato sat down at her table, breeding and manners instinctive to his class. The girl had so many siblings it took him a few seconds to figure out which one she was. Then he remembered. She was the youngest, he thought. As an only child, Legato didn't have to compete for his parents' attention. Sometimes he got too much of it.

Legato: I have to go to the ball. I don't want to...(he sighed) But apparently it's time I got married. It's ridiculous. How can one's parents be so...unreasonable?

He began eating his banana split.

Leonof rolled into town and drove to the Thompsons. He got out of his car and knocked on the door. The Thompson butler, Brad, opened the door and found Leonof at the threshold. Leonof and Mr. Thompson had served together in the war a few years back. Brad's cool face didn't betray any surprise.

Brad: Mr. Leonof, sir, nice to meet you. Do you wish to see Mr. Thompson? He is a bit busy right now, but if you care to come in I can fit you up with some refreshments while I get him.

Leonof: Yes. I need to speak to Thompson immediately. It is of great importance. It's waited too long already.

Brad ushered Leonof in, gave him some stout liquor in the lounge, and hastened to the study where Mr. T was still working. He knocked.

Brad: Pardon, sir, but Leonof is here to see you. He says it's of great importance.

Mr. Thompson tried to compose himself. It had been a few years since he'd last seen his old comrade in arms. Leonof was volatile and he could not fathom what the man wanted. Still, best not to keep him waiting,

Mr. T: All right. I'll see him.

He strode to where Leonof was, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

Mr. T: Leonof, old dog, it's been a while. Brad says you have something to discuss with me.

He sat across from the man, folding his hands in his lap as he kept his posture straight, large form taking up his chair.

Mr. T: I'm all ears.

Leonof set down his glass and looked at his old friend.

Leonof: Well, see i was going through some things at my house. I found this note it seems to be quite old. It was unopened, undated. (he sighed) Well, to be honest, it was from your wife, claiming that I am the father of your youngest daughter Milly.

He pulled out the old yellowed letter and handed it to Mr. Thompson.

The man in black on the motorcycle roared down into the valley, glaring behind his sunglasses at the garish mansion on the hill. He'd take down those bastards if it was the last thing he did. The distribution of wealth in New December was a crime. And Wolfwood would see justice done. Roaring towards the downtown area, he took a drag on his smoke and smirked to himself. These people would get what was coming to them. The rich pigs, their spoiled brats, and their mansions on hills.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood was many things. Some might know him as a priest, securing the welfare of the New December Orphanage. For others, he was a covert hitman with the same purpose. Today, Wolfwood is an anarchist bent on overthrowing the status quo in December. He is a mystery man, and arrives in town with one agenda--to bring the Bluesummers, Thompson, and Stryfe families to their knees and redistribute the wealth among the poor.

Back at the ice cream shop, Milly nodded in sympathy, digging into her own sundae. She knew their families practically constituted a triumvirate of influence on the town, and they seemed to want to keep the status quo well into posterity. Her father hadn't really said anything about marriage and she hadn't really thought about it, but bearing Legato's words in mind, that did seem to be the tacit motive.

Milly: I know. I don't really want to go either, and Meryl's just dead set against the whole thing. But she's an only child too, so...

She trailed off. She was lucky, really, she had enough older siblings that she had managed to avoid petty family politics for once. Her eldest brother, already married, seemed poised to take over from her father when he retired. Maybe he just wanted all of them married for security's sake--her brother was a bit of a pennypincher and probably wouldn't share too many of the revenues with his siblings. She mused on it. It was like the ball was just a big auction to help people matchmake. She looked at her companion. A decent enough guy, she thought, but she couldn't envision marrying either of them. The thought actually made her a bit ill. She finished up her sundae and pushed away.

Milly: Well, I better get going. I guess I'll see you both at the ball, then.

Legato: See you there, Milly.

Just then, however, Meryl and Dominique, the Thompson's housekeeper, entered the shop, loaded with bags. Meryl looked like the cat that caught the canary.

Meryl: All right, Milly we finished up earlier than we thought...

She paused, staring at Legato. Her lip curled imperceptibly. She had tried to ask Legato on a date once, but he had staunchly refused. It has really hurt her, actually--her crush had been deep. She didn't quite hate him, but her dislike still flared. So many girls had constantly asked Legato out that he didn't really think anything of the fact that he'd hurt Meryl's feelings. He'd hurt lots of females' feelings. But he couldn't help that he was so incredibly good-looking, could he? And that he wasn't really interested in…women?

Meryl: Oh, so you're going, too? I should have expected it. Just don't try to spike the punch like you did the prom, Legato.

Legato snorted in derision.

Legato: Liquor is the choice of children and the indigent, Meryl. As I got older, my recreational chemicals advanced. I think Midvalley was the one that spiked the punch at the prom, if I remember correctly.

Milly and Dominique shared a glance, feeling the tension. Milly thought it best to make a retreat to the car and wait there.

Milly: Um, Meryl, I'll put my stuff in the car. Do you want me to take some of yours?

Meryl nodded and handed over a few more bags. Milly lifted them easily and looked at Dominique.

Dominique: I think I better stay here, Miss Milly, just in case Meryl gets a bit out of hand. You know how she can get.

Milly agreed and headed outside. Legato stood up as Milly left and took a closer look at the Stryfe girl. She seemed angry with him and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe she needed to loosen up a bit. And he was craving some nose powder.

Legato: Want to help me pick out a tux? I'll share...

Figuring she would know what he meant, he waited. He had plenty of coke to go around, after all. Meryl rolled her eyes. Perhaps there was a time when she would have agreed, despite old wounds. She had been fairly messed up as a young teenager. But she had gotten through that with counseling and rehab. Except for an occasional smoke of pot and some wine, she was clean.

Meryl: No, thank you. I'll leave your 'tux' to yourself. I'm all done here. It'd be nice if you didn't show drugged up at the ball for once.

She turned on her heel, but didn't make to leave just yet. She wanted some ice cream and would buy some to go, and some for Dominique as well. Legato smirked. Meryl Stryfe was hardly one to talk. Hoppered had boasted about getting her trashed and taking her up to the overlook a few weeks back. However, Legato held his tongue on the matter.

Legato: I'll do my best not to disappoint you, Meryl.

Then, deliberately to annoy her, he took out his little vial, pinched some powder into his nose, sniffed, and sauntered out. Meryl scoffed at Legato's retort and watched him waltz out like he didn't have a care in the world. She wondered if he had any brain cells left after all the drugs he took. Their ice cream came and Meryl handed a cone to Dominique as they walked out the door.

Meryl: At least I got a gorgeous dress for the ball. It's the perfect color.

Dominique nodded assent and they talked of what the best materials and colors were as they walked to the car.

Milly walked out of the ice cream parlor and back towards the Lexus. On the way, she felt a spell of light headedness. She started to sway a bit on her feet even she walked and had to stop to lean against a wall. She'd had a few dizzy spells as of late...but they usually cleared up after a few seconds. She didn't know why.

Wolfwood was driving past the mall and he saw the woman stagger and lean against the wall. In a flash, he'd jumped off his bike and rushed to her side, thinking perhaps she had a little too much to drink. But it was early in the day. As he reached her, he noticed the expensive shopping bags in her hand. Hmph. Probably just another rich bitch who had one too many Bloody Marys at brunch. Still, he had a strong chivalrous streak when it came to women. Touching her arm gently, eyes dark behind his sunglasses, Wolfwood tried to decide if she needed a doctor or just some time to sober up.

Wolfwood: Are you OK, miss? Looked like you almost fell down back there.

Meanwhile, the cobwebs in the girl's mind were quickly clearing. Milly flattened against the wall, startled, but the deep baritone was soothing. She looked into the face, sunglasses and all, of one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. Beautifully scruffy black hair, a noble nose, and very stylish yet practical clothes. Her heart began to beat faster, but she swallowed and tried to answer.

Milly: Oh, yes...I'm fine, thank you. Just a little dizzy spell, but it's going away now. I'm just heading to the car, it's not far away. Thank you, though!

She gave him a beaming smile, mostly to cover up her embarrassment and awe. She thought this man was even more handsome than Legato. Well, if anything, she'd at least like to get his name. And when the stranger smiled at him, Wolfwood reflexively smiled back. There was something about her--something innocent and fragile and strong and daring all mixed up. He stared into her eyes, which looked deep enough to drown in, and was glad his own were hidden behind dark lenses. Who was this girl? She obviously wasn't drunk. Maybe just hadn't eaten that day. Women could be so delicate...

Milly: I'm Milly! I'm just helping a friend with shopping. (she peered at him) Are you new here?

Ah, so the bags weren't hers. Wolfwood took in the young lady's clothes, realizing for someone dressed so practically it was unlikely she shopped at the stores emblazoned on the bags she carried. He was glad she wasn't one of the upper class. She looked too nice to be, anyhow. He reached out to take the bags from her.

Wolfwood: It's nice to meet you, Milly. Please let me help you carry them to the car. Conserve your strength.

He offered her his arm to lean on, hoping she'd take it. He liked her, liked her a lot already, but he couldn't involve a nice girl like this in his life. He answered her question as vaguely as he good.

Wolfwood: Just passing through.

Perhaps he would stay a few days, perhaps longer. However long it took to rid New December of their elite robber baron patriarchal society. Made him sick.

Yet at his words, Milly felt her stomach plummet with disappointment, but she tried to hide it. It was such a shame; if he'd said he was sticking around for a little while, she might have invited him to do something fun. She took his arm, letting him take a few sacks, but insisting on carrying at least one. She really did feel fine now, but she was compelled to seize the day. There was just something wild and noble about this stranger that really appealed. She wondered what his story was--it was hard to get a bead on him with his eyes hidden behind shades.

And when she leaned on his arm, Wolfwood couldn't help but feel a small thrill from his ears down to his toes. What was it about this girl? He shook it off, feeling like he would only get himself into trouble if he kept up this line of thought. Wolfwood considered himself lucky to have never had his heart broken, and he was too damn busy to think about women now. He was in New December on a mission, dammit.

Milly; Well, I hope you have a good time while you're here. This is a nice town...well, some parts, at least.

Looking out of the corner of his eye at Milly, Wolfwood silently agreed. Some parts, like the one walking at his side, were nice. The rest of the place was a monument to fiscal and humanitarian irresponsibility. Milly thought then about all those charity balls her family held. What really happened to that money they supposedly raised, anyway? She was not so blind as to not realize how privileged she was, and how poor some other people were in New December--but where did that money go? Maybe she'd ask. They reached the Lexus soon enough and Milly placed the sacks in the back seat, closing the door. She turned to Wolfwood and smiled again.

He smiled back, loading the car. She looked so happy. What made this woman smile at him like that, he wondered? He thought if there was such a thing as love as first sight, he was experiencing it now. It was making him stupid, weak, silly. His grin was entirely too wide, but he couldn't stop it. He simply liked looking at

this girl, smiling at her. What was the matter with him?

Milly: Thanks so much. I'll wait for my friends here. (she chewed the inside of her mouth and decided what the heck) And just out of curiosity, what's your name?

Wolfwood: I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I'm sorry, should have introduced myself before, it was just...

Whatever he had been about to say or admit was cut off as Meryl and Dominique approached.

Mr. Thompson's eyes widened at Leonof's revelation. His wife had never told him of any children before they'd met. He hadn't even known she had ever been involved with Leonof...but he had married her once he'd left the army, so it had to have been before their marriage. He reached for a cigar, needing to calm himself. Either way, he had to talk about this with his wife. They had taken the baby from the orphanage, not really knowing what she'd eventually look like when grown, but it had been fortunate that she'd blended in well enough with the family.

Mr. T: I...see. I had no knowledge of that. Of course, you know, Milly is an orphan...but if Chrissie gave her up, then somehow she must have gotten her back...

He felt winded. When should he tell his wife and daughter? He pushed the thoughts aside. He had to focus on the now.

Mr.T: If this is true--we'll work it out then. But I think that a DNA test will be the only way to solve this. But I don't know if Chrissie or Milly will like the idea. We've raised Milly as our own, never even told her about her adoption.

He inhaled a lungful of smoke, trying to calm down.

Leonof: No need to tell Milly. She's your child. I just thought you might want to know.

Mr. T nodded at Leonof's words. The guy seemed to have just wanted to pass off information and displayed no interest in really meeting his daughter. He was glad; he didn't want to give her up.

Mr. T: Okay, thanks, Leonof. I suppose I'll keep it quiet for now, but if Milly ever does find out the truth, I'll mention you. I don't know how she'll take it, though, and I don't want to ruin a special night for her.

He reached over and shook Leonof's hand again.

Mr. T: You can stick around and have some more drinks if you want; Brad'll see to you. If that's all, though, I better get back to the grindstone.

Meryl and Dominque were still chatting when the Lexus came into view. They stared as they say Milly in conversation with a rugged looking young man. The maid was circumspect, but Meryl plunged ahead.

Meryl: Hey, Milly! What's up?

Ah, so here were the rich shoppers, Wolfwood thought cynically. Meryl was dressed in expensive threads and obviously had her maid with her. He regarded them both intently, his eyes condemning behind the shades. Milly turned and waved to them, then saw fit to wrap up Wolfwood's explanation/introduction.

Milly: Oh, we have to go now. Thanks so much for everything!

She was seized by a strange compulsion. Wolfwood said he was only passing through, she might not ever see him again, and no other person had inspired such immediate liking in her. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek for his troubles before piling into the car with the other women, Dominique driving. Milly waved until they had left him out of sight. Then Meryl had to say her own piece.

Meryl: What was that about? You just kissed him on the cheek, Milly!

Milly explained the situation, editing out her own feelings, of course. She said that he deserved some appreciation for his aid.

Meryl: Whatever. Men like that are trouble, Milly. It was nice of him to help you, but I just don't know about the look of him...but I guess the debutante ball boys won't be much better. Not if Legato and Midvalley are there. God, they'll ruin it. At least I got a good dress out of it.

She elaborated on her findings and mused on every detail of her makeup and coiffure she'd choose. Milly only listened with half an ear, mind still distracted and hardly thinking of the ball

She had kissed him! Wolfwood had felt slack-jawed and stunned as the girl's soft lips touched his cheek. The gentle pressure felt like a brand on his skin and he stood helpless and dumbstruck, as the girls piled in the car and drove away. Milly waved at him out the window as they left, and he felt a crushing sadness. They could never be together, but that was the sort of woman a man could die for, Wolfwood thought, as he headed back to the Angelina. The stranger's name stayed on his lips and in his head as he walked.

Wolfwood: Milly...

Legato walked into the mall and promptly stopped at the pretzel barn, getting a soft and salty treat to take into the stores with him. Three hours later, he'd purchased a new tuxedo. White, with a deep purple cummerbund and matching bow tie. It was exquisite, and set off his eyes quite nicely, he thought. It was rather an extravagant purchase, almost six thousand double dollars, but only the finest tailors would do. Alterations were done immediately and Legato felt exhilarated with his purchase and flush with pleasure at how good he looked in the thing. The valet brought around his car, and Legato settled in and sped out of the garage towards home.

After they dropped Meryl off at the Stryfe mansion, Dominique drove the Lexus back towards home. Milly was quietly staring out the window. Her thoughts kept on going back to the young man in black. She wished she could have seen his eyes, and she still could hardly believe she'd kissed him on the cheek! Her own cheeks were flushed and a little smile curled her lips. Dominique, even with one eye damaged from an early childhood accident, could see it. She felt concern for her employer's daughter. They'd known each other for years.

Dominique: You're awfully quiet, Miss Milly.

Milly, startled, faced Dominique with a bubbly smile.

Milly: Oh, just thinking about things.

Dominique shook her head, pulling up to the gated enclosure, waiting for the iron gates to swing open for them.

Dominique: You should be careful. Don't try to put men like that in your mind. He seemed nice, but he's not of your kind. You know that you can't...I mean, kissing him on the cheek was almost crossing the line! Besides, he said he was just passing through. You'd best forget him and focus on what you have.

Milly: Yeah, I know. Please don't tell Daddy about it. And you're right, I'll probably never see him again. (she made a face) Of course, I doubt any prospects at the ball tomorrow will be any better, if Legato and Midvalley are the best of the bunch.

Dominique chuckled and agreed, and they pulled into the garage. Milly took her bag, intending to go place it in her room, and she was met by one of her older sisters, Carrie.

Carrie: So, back already? And with only one bag? It'd better be a doozy for the ball, or Mom and Dad'll be angry.

She reached for Milly's bag and pulled out the green dress and its little accessories, eyeing them.

Carrie: Well, the color suits you, and there's something to be said about simplicity. I guess it'll pass inspection. Is it fitted?

Milly: Sort of. I tried it on and it looked all right, but Dominique says she come up and tailor it better to me later. Oh, and where's Daddy?

Carrie murmured that he was visiting with a friend and handed the dress back. Milly hurried to her bedroom and hung up the dress so that it'd be handy when Dominique was ready. Now she felt listless. She flopped onto her bed, belly first, and laid her chin on her hands. She let her thoughts wander to Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and she smiled as she whispered his name. What a lovely name! She managed to daydream the hours away until she was called down to supper.

Meanwhile, when Meryl arrived, she promptly gave her purchases to the butler to place in her room as she ate a quick snack, Then she'd take one of the horses out for a ride. As she passed her own father's room, she stopped suddenly. She heard her father's low voice murmuring.

Mr. S: ...there. If not, I'll have my legal and financial consultants look into the possibility of a partnership with Thompson and a buyout. Of course, he'd be crazy to pass my Meryl up...

Meryl forced herself to keep on moving, lest any of the servants catch her. She felt stunned. Whatever her father was planning, she didn't like it. She wouldn't be bartered like a piece of meat! The ball had been a bad idea to begin with. Well, she'd show them!

Indignation cooling, Meryl couldn't help but remember her last real flame. Millions Knives. She hadn't seen him in two years; he'd broken her heart, too, and she'd sworn to wash herself of him, but she couldn't help but think back fondly on them. They had had such good times...but he'd left her without a word, and now nobody really knew where he was. She supposed she could ask his brother, who was still around, but he seemed clueless as she and she didn't like him all that much.

Agitated again, Meryl changed into her riding clothes and went out to the stables.

Wolfwood rode his bike to the seedier part of town, stopping at Rai Dei's Sushi Shack. His old friend was inside, and happy to see him.

The samurai was dressed as usual, in his ceremonial robes, and the amount of stubble on his chin made Wolfwood feel better about not having shaved that morning. After exchanging some small talk, they got down to business, a carafe of sake between them.

Rai Dei: Tomorrow night is the debutante ball. Rumor has it that everyone who's anyone in town is going to be there. It'll be the perfect time to hit the factories and office buildings. No one will be inside. I'll coordinate the bombings as the ball is happening. Word is that the families, who all intermarry, will have their children there. We'll have three operatives inside. You (he pushed a gilded and embossed invitation across the table that Wolfwood thought with disgust probably cost more than could feed ten children in a week), Caine, and one other. Whose identity is a secret to protect you all. Once at the ball, you each will be cosying up to a member of the three "royal" famlies of New December. When the time is right, before the bombings, you will leave with them. Caine is in charge of kidnapping the Bluesummers kid. You're in charge of the Thompsons. And our other operative will handle the Stryfes. Everything clear?

Wolfwood: Crystal.

Rai Dei: You got a suit or something to wear?

Wolfwood: What the hell is this?! (indicating his outfit)

Sighing, Rai Dei shook his head and tossed over a business card.

Rai Dei: Go rent a tux, man. You have to keep cover until the time is right.

Wolfwood: And if they don't agree to liberate their workers and give six hundred thousand billion double dollars as ransom?

Rai Dei: Then we kill their kids.

Wolfwood stood up and nodded briskly, then headed for the door.

Legato stopped at the XXX movie theatre on the way home, then at his supplier's house, and finally drove the Porsche into the twelve-car garage at home. He was called for supper and for once went down without a scowl on his face. It had been a good day, at least that tux would make him the envy of every stupid person tomorrow.

At Milly's house, dinner was a pleasant enough affair. Her father talked about a surprise visit from his old war friend Leonof (though for some reason he gave her a strange look, Milly thought) and each of her siblings and in-laws boasted about their day's successes. Many of them worked for Mr. T's companies as the Vice Presidents or co-CEO with him. Milly had no real interest in business or finance or law or becoming a doctor. Her father had promised her the pudding factory he owned, but even then she really just wanted to sample the goods, not actually run it. But if she HAD to, then she'd make sure everything was in tip top shape, both in efficiency but also in seeing the workers got a fair shake and good benefits. Or maybe she could open up her own pudding line...or maybe just somehow manage to make it in a white or blue collar job. Milly was not really interested in one certain thing at this point, but she did have enough clerical skills from helping her father and she was strong enough that she could help the groundskeepers maintain the land.

Then the talk turned to the debutante ball. All of the family, despite having gone through the thing many times before, were planning to attend. They were making such a big deal out of it that Milly was getting more nervous. She liked a good party, but this was just so extravagant, since the Bluesummers and Stryfes were pitching in as well. It was overwhelming, really.

Milly: Say, Daddy, before the ball, can I take the car out again, without Dominique?

Her father stared at her from the head of the table, a piece of steak tartar halfway to his lips. He set it down, looking baffled and stern.

Mr. T: Why, dear? The party starts at seven. You'll need a few hours before then to prepare. Did you forget something?

Milly: I know, I know, Daddy. I'll go in the morning. (and it did strike her) And yes, I did forget something. I forgot a bouquet and corsage.

He rolled his eyes at her absentmindedness and agreed to let her do it. Milly was thrilled. It would help her clear her mind if she went to town tomorrow and busied herself there, plus she wanted to restock her pudding stash and eat the sushi place she liked. It'd be nice to have some relaxation time before worrying about the ball.

After her riding, Meryl caught a quick supper before retiring to bed--her bedtime ritual was pretty elaborate, using facial creams and such, and it took about an hour to get through. She might not like having to go to the ball, but if she had to be a piece of meat, she might as well look her best.

That night, Wolfwood slept poorly. His thoughts were jumbled about the mission before him, and Milly's face kept appearing in his mind. Her soft voice, and the kiss she'd given him...He wondered how a girl like her had gotten mixed up with a rich friend like that short girl she'd been with. He supposed it spoke well of the other girl, to have not allowed class to affect her friendships. Still...that car they'd been driving had been over the top.

Finally he slept, dreaming about Milly, his hand pressed to his cheek.

Next time….the Masquerade Ball!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Milly rose earlier than usual and put on some practical yet well made clothes. When going out alone she tended to like to dress informally, sometimes even putting her hair up and wearing a baseball cap, which she also did today. She liked how down-to-earth she felt when dressed like that. She ate a quick breakfast, said hello to Brad, and then went out to pick out a car. She chose the old convertible that one of her brothers had refurbished and repainted. She took the keys, hopped in, and started on her run into town.

After parking, the first place she went to was the floral shop, picking out some lilies and daisies and pansies for herself. The corsage came next, and by that time it was still a few hours before lunchtime. To pass the time, Milly stopped at a newsstand and looked at the daily paper. The headline, of course, was about the debutante ball. She stuck out her tongue when they printed her full name: Camille Anastasia Thompson. Well, it was better than Merylline Victoria Stryfe, she supposed. She bought a copy and sat down on a bench along the walkways that passed through the shopping district.

The next morning Meryl prepared a special milk and rose petal bath to soak in, already preparing. While in the tub she decided to call up another good friend, Lina. She was a bit of a tomboy, as was Meryl, and they had also gone to the same school together, even if Lina's family wasn't among the most influential.

But little did Meryl realize that Lina had also joined up the local anarchy group! Lina had been dissatisfied with her life and had found them and had eventually been accepted, though she was still not privy to some of the executive decisions, such as the actual kidnapping of the debuting kids. She knew of the plans to take over the factories and shops, however, and would be playing a part in that operation.

Meryl: So, I guess tonight's a really big thing. If anything, it'll be memorable. I don't think the last ball was this grand, since this is the first time all three families have kids coming out.

Lina: Yeah, I think you're right. (she smiled to herself) And it'll be definitely memorable. I doubt anyone's going to forget tonight.

The next morning, Wolfwood woke up bleary eyed, and decided to skip the shower and shave. He'd have to get all primped up later that afternoon for the ball anyway, so why waste time now? Throwing on his clothes, he lit a cigarette and read the complimentary hotel paper. Camille Anastasia Thompson. His assignment. Ugh. Even the name sounded erudite and pompous. He wondered if Camille even gave a thought to the people who suffered in her city as mommy and daddy bled the region's resources dry. She probably would be ugly and fake and plastic and he'd have to woo her, distract her, lure her out of the ball in order for the plan to go off without a hitch. Disgusted, he crumpled it into a ball, threw it away, then left his room. He drove the bike to the shopping district, consulting the address on the business card Rai Dei had given him. He found the shop and wandered in. Ridiculous, fifty double dollars to rent a tux for one night. And, due to the ball being that evening, he had very little to choose from. Finally, he settled on a black tux with white bow tie and white cummerbund. It was the only inoffensive combination left, he decided, probably because it made him look more like the "help" rather than an elegant guest.

Walking out of the shop, Wolfwood put on his sunglasses and headed back to the bike. Suddenly he spotted a woman sitting on a bench across the street. His heart stopped as he peered closer at the baseball cap on the woman's head...It _was_ her, he was certain of it! He started across the street, and then stopped himself. What the hell was he thinking? He was trouble, and she was a sweet girl. What did expect to get from her in one afternoon, anyway? Girls like her wouldn't want to tarry with a guy like him, if she knew what he was about. But...she wasn't like them. Maybe she would support the cause, join him. The romantic idea appealed, but he rejected it as unrealistic. So Wolfwood turned around and hurried back towards the motorcycle.

Milly had spent a few minutes soaking up the sun as she flipped through the rest of the paper, ending with her favorite section, the comics. Within the paper's pages, though, she had read a small article about the rising populist/anarchist movements in the city. Normally they spread pamphlets and staged demonstrations, but now, the report said, they were becoming increasingly militaristic. She frowned in thought. She really couldn't blame their motives--though she distanced herself from her family's dealings, she knew that they were very rich while others lived in near squalor. She'd always thought her father a fair man, but things like this made her wonder what exactly his nature was. He always seemed to be fair with Brad and Dominique, though...

Putting the paper away, Milly lifted her head up and felt a thin sensation of being watched. She turned her head this way and that, just to make sure, when she caught the back view of a man dressed in black. Her heart soared. Could it be him again? Without thinking, she rose from her place and called over, though her voice may have been drowned by traffic.

Milly: Mr.--Wolfwood!

She paused at the edge of the street. Had he heard her? She was about to call out again when a car from traffic suddenly swerved out of control in Wolfwood's direction! Milly gasped. It was heading almost straight towards him! 

Her voice did reach his ears, and Wolfwood forced himself to keep walking. He wasn't someone who would ever be allowed happiness, not after all the things he'd done, and those he was still about to do. He was pretty certain the ransom idea, however noble, wasn't going to work. And then he'd have to kill someone's daughter. He didn't relish the thought. He was an anarchist, not a terrorist. He closed his eyes against the tide of emotion that rose up in his throat. Maybe he should go talk to that girl...maybe she was his salvation in all this...she'd found a way to bridge the gap--she was friends with that rich snob he'd seen her with.

Milly: LOOK OUT!

Jumping and ducking simultaneously, Wolfwood winced as the side mirror of a car clipped his leg. He fell down, the fancy bag holding his tuxedo cushioning his fall. Unfortunately, although his body was OK, his head fell hard against the pavement, and Wolfwood blacked out.

Legato lay in bed, cranky. He didn't want to go to this stupid ball tonight. His father came in and yelled at him, telling him to get up. Deciding if he had to be awake, he may as well enjoy it, he told the maid to call for his personal massage therapist. The burly man, Monev, would give him a good working over. Just what he needed.

An hour later, Legato's father walked in the room with an angry face, holding up a small baggie full of white powder.

Mr. B: What is this young man?!

Legato looked up briefly from his position on the massage bed and then back down, ignoring his dad.

Mr. B: Do you think I was born yesterday? What will your mother say?

Legato: I took that from Mother's purse, Father.

His father sputtered, left the room railing at everything in the world, and Legato sat up, deciding his muscles had had enough. Pouting, he told the maid to bring him some ice cream and then cranked his stereo up as loud as it could go. Tonight was going to be fun, he told himself. Fun. Every hot guy in the city would be there. And he would be the best dressed.

Milly gasped, watching Wolfwood manage to dodge the main onslaught of the car but fall to the pavement. She quickly rushed over to the side of the street and looked at him frantically. No blood on the sidewalk, as far as she could tell, but he might have a concussion or...

Fumbling with her pockets, she took out her cell phone and dialed 911. Wolfwood looked unconscious and she wasn't going to take any chances. After quickly getting an ambulance dispatched, Milly knelt beside Wolfwood. People walking by stared at times, but none came forth to help. Swallowing hard, Milly tried to examine him. He was breathing all right, so CPR wasn't needed, she thought. But should she move him? She laid a hand on his back and no groan or signs of coming to came forth. Tentatively, she moved his head so that it rested in her lap and picked up his bag for him. There was no blood in the space that his head had hit, so maybe that was a good sign.

She knew the ambulance would come as quickly as possible, but she felt concerned, her fingers idly brushing his bangs without her really knowing it. When they did come, should she ride with him, just to make sure he was all right? But then it might make her late for her spiffing up, which her family wouldn't like...but between parties and human well being, she would pick the latter. She started speaking aloud, perhaps more to calm herself than anything.

Milly: Don't you worry, it'll be all right. We'll get you some first aid and then things'll be hunky dory...

Wolfwood felt something on his face, and remembered what had happened. He must have been knocked out. But he was quite comfortable now, his head resting on a nice pillow or something. As Milly's hands stroked his face, he decided maybe he was dreaming. And then when she spoke, he thought maybe he'd died and gone to heaven. He opened his eyes and saw her big blue eyes looking down at him. She had warned him about the car--she'd saved his life. He made no move to get up, but tried out his voice.

Wolfwood: Hi...

He still remembered her kiss from yesterday and definitely wouldn't complain about getting another one. But then he heard the far off wail of the ambulance, it was getting close. Surely she hadn't called for one? He couldn't risk being recognized as the outlaw he was by checking into a hospital. He struggled to sit up, much as he didn't want to leave her lap. 

Milly looked down at her lap when she felt him stirring. She looked down at him to see his eyes were open and gazing right up at her. She felt her throat tighten. He was all right! Even though he'd regained consciousness, it had been a bad fall, and it wouldn't hurt to get a check-up to make sure nothing had been rattled. But the sirens seemed to agitate him into motion as he removed himself, standing up, then taking her with him.

Wolfwood: I have to go, honey. I wish I could stay here with you, but I can't...(he shook his head to clear it) Maybe we'll see each other again sometime.

She was so concerned for him that she hardly recognized that he'd called her by an endearment.

Milly: What? You just hit your head very badly! You should let them check you out...

But Wolfwood would have none of it. He stood then, pulling her up after him, and reached down for his tuxedo bag. Then, although he knew he didn't have much time, he pulled her against him. She felt the air go out of her as he pressed her to him. She could smell his skin, cigarettes and spicy outdoor smells...she felt herself blushing. 

Wolfwood: Thank you for saving my life, Milly.

He kissed her then, full on the lips, unable to help himself. He hoped she wouldn't see it as pressing his advantage, but she _had_ given him a thank you kiss the day before. She tasted like tea and chocolate. Milly was slack at first, but then began to respond, pressing back up against him as she let the lips mingle. It made her tremble inside. She was about to put her arms around him impulsively when the sirens came dangerously close. The kiss lasted much longer than was entirely proper, and Wolfwood pulled away, half-expecting a slap.

The ambulance was heading down the street and he had to get away. Smiling uncertainly at this woman, he turned and ran to his motorcycle, which was fortunately close by, and roared away, his tuxedo garment bag flapping in the breeze.

Milly stared after him but then had to deal with the ambulance guards. She told them about the accident but that the victim had not hurt himself as badly as she'd thought and had been able to get home on his own. She answered them and mollified their annoyance at being called out as best she could. When they'd left, she had to go back to sit down on the bench again. She felt her heart still pounding, remembering his taste and scent and feel, and it was only compounded when she felt a slight pang in her side and more dizziness. Darn it, another spell...she laid back her head and rode it out.

When she recovered, she took her flowers and headed back to the car. She wouldn't get lunch here today after all. She'd best get on home...she thought of Wolfwood again and smiled, a small shiver going down her spine. Now that was the kind of man she could love one day, she thought, not like the other rich snob boys.

Enter Millions Knives: the richest man on Gunsmoke with a superiority complex to match. He spends his free time whoring around with women...and occasionally men. (He's bisexual.) He also has dealings with criminal underworld, and many people know this but his money makes him virtually untouchable. In essence, he's the Kingpin of Gunsmoke. Elendira the Crimsonnail is Knives's loyal butler and bodyguard, in addition to being (of course) a transvestite. Elendira is also a closet homosexual and sometimes even finds himself ministering to Knives "desires" (so to speak). However, he's obsessed with his weight, making him somewhat anorexic and a vegetarian to boot.

Elendira knocked on the door of his Master's room, waiting patiently to be let in. Last night had been...quite eventful to say the least. However, that didn't mean he could stop showing his Master the proper respect.

Knives: (through the door) Come in.

Pushing the door open, Elendira walked in, unconsciously moving his manicured nails over his thin form. His brow creased, wondering frantically if he was getting fat. He'd only had a glass of orange juice and a piece of plain, burnt toast for breakfast. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten the toast...?

Knives: Your figure is fine, Crimsonnail.

Elendira: (inclines head) I'm sorry, sir.

Knives: (ignore him) Tell me again, Crimsonnail, why do I have to go to this ridiculous dinner party?

Elendira sighed. He'd already told Knives why a million times. Even though the fringe "benefits" of being the Plant's butler were QUITE worth it, he was growing somewhat impatient with having to tell his Master why AGAIN.

Elendira: For your public image.

Knives: Ah yes.

Knives turned to face his butler, his arctic blue eyes glinting. His gair glistened with water droplets, having just exited the shower. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Knives slicked his hair back, the personification of supreme arrogance.

Knives: Has my suit arrived, then?

Elendira: Yes, indeed it has, sir.

Knives: (cocks a brow) Is that it?

Elendira nodded, presenting the neatly-wrapped package to Knives. The plant took it, opening the parcel, his gaze sweeping critically across the wine weave. His lips curling disdainfully, Knives narrowed his eyes at Elendira.

Knives: Prepare my transport, then. I will be ready very soon.

Elendira: (bows) Very good, then, sir.

Sweeping from the room, Elendira left Knives alone to get ready for the party. He would need a suitable outfit himself, especially if he expected to pass as Knives' date. Not that he ever had problems passing as a woman. It was, in fact, his forte.

Livio the Double Fang is now a homeless man scrounging about the filthy streets of December and has a severe case of amnesia. Wandering from place to place, he doesn't know he used to work for the Eye of Michael, one of the many branches within Knives' criminal empire, and lost his memory during the "incident" that granted him his fake arm and the tattoos on his face. Lost and confused, he is searching for his memory, unaware that there is a darker side to his personality.

Stumbling around in the dark, the man with wild, silvery hair wrapped in ragged, musty clothing fell back into a puddle, dirty water splashing onto him, soaking him to the bone. Looking blearily about, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Looking up, his eyes widened with shock as a motorcycle came roaring down the street. Squinting against the sudden light, he realized belatedly that the man with dark hair driving the vehicle was going to hit him if he didn't move. But his body refused to go.

Unfortunately, Wolfwood's mind was elsewhere as he rushed back to the hotel. In fact, he almost killed the homeless guy who stood immobile in the middle of the goddamn street. At the last possible minute, Wolfwood swerved, shaken at how close he'd come to hitting someone after he himself had just been mowed down.

Wolfwood: Gotta focus, dammit. For the sake of poor slobs like that.

Legato had spent most of his afternoon primping for the evening's festivities. His skin was moisturized and tan from all his time lying in the sun. His hair was carefully coiffed and his new tux fit him perfectly. Even his father, still angry about the drugs he'd found, smiled as he descended the spiral staircase into the foyer.

Mr. B: Well, you pull that off, I'm not quite sure how, but no one can say my son doesn't have style.

Mrs. B: Now, Legato, dear, do try to take this seriously. All the eligible women in New December will be there. That lovely Stryfe girl will be there. Maybe you can spend some time getting to know her.

Legato sniffed and said nothing. The limousine was waiting and the Bluesummers family rode silently to the piazza. As they exited the vehicle, Legato immediately noticed Meryl. She looked good. If he had been inclined in that direction...His father pulled him back by his arm, and handed him his mask. He'd almost forgotten they were doing that this year.

Legato: Don't wait up for me tonight.

He pulled on the mask, the elastic band tight around his head. The mask was rather intricate and very expensive. It was a beaked papier-mâché' mask, with swirls of black and white framing the edges. The good thing about it was it would keep annoying girls from trying to kiss him. The lower half of the mask left his face exposed, but the beak would keep them away. There was something decidedly phallic about it that appealed to him, and Legato moved into the crowd smiling benevolently. He was in a good mood.

Milly had returned home and ate lunch before heading upstairs with Dominique to get ready for the ball. She got into her slip and let Dominique make the final alterations to the Chiffon gown. It alternated between lighter, gold embroidery trimmed sleeves and skirt, with a darker green silk bodice. The neck was low enough to lay her shoulders bare, but only showed a little bit of cleavage, since Milly hated it when boys looked at her chest too long. Dominique then combed out Milly's hair and put it up into elaborate braids, pinning them to her head with rhinestone spangled bobby pins and then decorating them by placing small white flowers in-between the braids. Milly resisted all but a very light brushing of make up and a hint of perfume. It actually took a while for all of this to be completed, and finally Dominique stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Dominique: There. You will be the toast of the town tonight. Oh! And now for the final touch.

Dominique reached for a box and pulled out an ivory-hued domino mask, white feathers curling from one side.

Milly: What's that for?

Dominique: Oh, no one told you? This is a masquerade ball. All the debutantes will be wearing them at the beginning of the dance, along with any other who want to participate. You won't take them off till about midway.

Milly eyed the mask neutrally. Well, it would ease the initial nervousness, she figured, since people wouldn't be getting a good look at her real face. She accepted the mask and held it up to her face.

Milly: How does it look?

Dominique: It looks lovely. Now come, it's almost time to go, and Mr. Thompson promised to meet up with the Stryfes beforehand.

Milly nodded and stepped off the stool Dominique had brought into her room, gown swishing with every movement. She wondered what would happen. She'd had a few dancing lessons before, but she had a tendency to be clumsy. She hoped everything would turn out all right, and that she wouldn't end the night by being engaged to someone.

About a half hour later, the two families had met at the piazza where the ball was scheduled to be held, a large stage constructed in the midst of it. Milly immediately joined Meryl, who was a vision in lilac and white, her hem actually bejeweled and a luminous sapphire necklace accenting her décolletage. Her masque had no feathers but had sequins. All the other Stryfes and Thompsons were just as resplendent in silks, brocades, and jewels. The girls chatted to one another, each confessing that they were nervous, when Mrs. Stryfe, the MC of the ball, came and collected them.

Mrs. S: Now, girls, the other debutantes will be arriving shortly. We need to line up behind the stage in proper order for the first dance number. You each will receive a partner that you must dance with first. After that, you may dance with anyone you wish and eat until the time the debutantes are officially announced, followed by another dance. Come on, let's get ready!

Meryl and Milly shared a look as they let themselves be shuffled off. The other families and guests were arriving, and they could see the Bluesummers. Meryl pointed out Legato's tux, which was rather odd in their view but admittedly good on him. They stood side by side, peeking out to look at the guests and wondering who they would be paired with for the staged dances.

After returning to his hotel, Wolfwood showered and shaved, thinking all the while about Milly. She'd liked kissing him...she hadn't slapped him. He'd felt her heart beating rapidly against him as he'd held her close...Dammit, he had to put that girl out of his mind. He had a job to do and it wouldn't be helpful to be distracted. There was another woman he had to woo this evening, and he had better look good to be up to the task.

The tuxedo was a pretty good fit, considering how slim the selection had been. The shirt was perhaps a little too snug across his broad chest, but the jacket covered up the size issue there. After several tries, he managed to get the bow tie just right and clipped on the cummerbund. He looked in the mirror. Not too bad. Taking off the jacket, he added the final touch--his shoulder holsters and guns. Shrugging back into the jacket, they were completely hidden. Great.

Arriving at the ball on his bike, Wolfwood walked into the piazza and showed his invitation. He was given a plain black domino. Rai Dei hadn't mentioned it was going to be a masquerade...that would actually make his job a little easier.

The families and debutantes had all arrived, and the dancers milled backstage. Mrs. Stryfe was bustling about seeing that everything was ready to her satisfaction. All of the girls eyed Legato in his strange mask as he joined them, almost floating, he was so lofty in bearing. Meryl had to fight to keep a sigh from escaping. Damn it, why did the handsome ones all have to be so screwed up? Mrs. Stryfe bustled over as the DJ and musicians set up and indicated their readiness.

Mrs. S: All right, boys and girls, line up. You'll walk on two by two. Meryl, you'll be at the head of the girls' line, and you, Legato, will head the men.

Meryl's mask hid her flush, but not her dropped jaw. She couldn't believe her ill fortune. Still, she sucked it in and stood across from Legato with all the dignity she could muster. She'd do her duty and then find someone else as quick as she could. Dammit, was this some kind of sick ploy by her parents? Well, she'd show them. Her jaw went up and she summoned all her poise, handling her bouquet lightly.

Milly was paired up with a young man from the Marlon family. She was actually taller than he was, and he looked nervous. She tried to smile to ease him, but she wasn't feeling up to snuff either. She just wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly, before they knew it, Mrs. Stryfe ascended the stage, nodded to the music, and spoke into the mike, greeting everyone.)

Mrs. S: And now, to lead off the first dance of the evening, will all our debutantes please come up onto the stage!

Meryl stood next to Legato and took his arm, looking straight ahead as they went up onto the platform. She was short, but she pretended to make no mind of it as she placed herself in position. The other couples did the same haughty and nervous eyes shielded behind masks. Mrs. Stryfe signaled for the song to begin, and the debutantes used all of their breeding to perform their steps. Milly was almost a head taller than the nervous (and perhaps drunk) Marlon, but she managed to hold her own. For her own part, Meryl felt wretched but gamely hid it. It was embarrassing to be dancing with someone who only held her in contempt.

Legato, though, didn't mind being paired with Meryl--he thought she was the most acceptable-looking of all the women there. He gave her his most charming smile and danced around with her during the opening waltz. They were a handsome couple together, and he enjoyed the looks they were getting. As the music stopped, he dipped her with a flourish.

Legato: You look well tonight, Meryl.

Without another word, he moved down from the stage, on the prowl. First, a stop in the men's room for some much needed mood powder, and then, he would be invincible. 

The dance had finally ended with a flourish, the girls tossing their flowers into the crowd. Milly liked her blossoms too much to throw them all away and had actually stuck some of the pansies to her hemline and added a daisy or two to her hair. Then the couples started to come down from the stage as others came up, ready to mingle.

Wolfwood had watched the dancers earnestly, attempting to pick out his quarry. Then a soft hand on his arm made him turn around quickly.

Caine stood, resplendent in a dark brown and ivory gown. Her hair was piled high on her head and she wore a plain and very large amber jewel at her throat. Wolfwood wouldn't have recognized her, if not for the fact that her mask was on a stick, and she removed it as he turned around. The sniper's normal attire hid her sex well, but there was no mistaking it tonight.

Caine: You're fitting in just fine, Chapel.

Wolfwood: Thanks. I could say the same for you. Have you picked out your "date"?

Caine tilted her head in Legato's direction as he headed off the stage. Wolfwood peered closer...there was something familiar about the man--his hair, his bearing. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Caine: Pretty boy with the beak. Legato Bluesummers. Heartbreaker, junkie, and fast driver.

Wolfwood: Should be no problem for you.

Caine: Well, rumor has it that he likes tuxes better than dresses, if you get my drift. If I have any problems (she grinned) I might need your help. You _do_ clean up nicely.

Wolfwood: If you have any problems, you just pull your piece on the playboy. Don't involve me in any twisted triangle.

Caine laughed and pointed up at the stage.

Caine: Find yours yet?

Wolfwood: No, but I've seen that one (he pointed to Meryl) before. Is she the Thompson girl?

Caine: No, that's Meryl Stryfe. I'm afraid I can't help you find the Thompson girl. That family has so many kids, they are a walking advertisement for population control. That's one there (she pointed) and there (pointed again). They're all over. The youngest one I think is who is debuting tonight.

Wolfwood: Yes, I read in the paper. Camille. I'll find her, don't worry.

Caine (laughing): She won't have a chance, the way you look tonight, Chapel.

She walked over, following Legato, and Wolfwood smiled. He hoped she was right. He didn't like forcing women to do anything, even if it was for the greater good. Approaching one of the women Caine had pointed out as a Thompson, he touched her arm gently.

Wolfwood: Excuse me, I was looking for your baby sister? Could you point her out to me?

Knives swirled some blood-red wine around in his glass, taking a sip as his gaze swept over the crowd from the table he had reserved for himself before his arrival, not far away from the dance floor. He would have thought them to be a handsome bunch if not for the fact that they disgusted him. Sheep, every last one of them, not worthy of his time. Dressed in an elegant, sky blue tuxedo to accentuate his eyes, his clothing immaculate and pale blond hair spiked, Knives looked every bit the part of the richest man on the planet. He had noticed several women eyeing him all night, but he ignored them. And, Knives was pleased that Elendira successfully diverted most moves upon him.

Next to him, his legs folded neatly one over the other, Elendira sat, his long, blond hair styled, piled neatly up on his head but hidden by his tall cap, small ringlets cascading down from underneath them. His attire included black, skin-tight pants covered mostly by his lengthy, fur-cuffed coat. He had taken great care with his make-up, a pale, powdered face contrasted by ruby lips. He looked every bit the part of the woman belonging to the richest man on Gunsmoke.

He watched impassively as people stepped off onto the dance floor. Knives had already had his fair share of dancing tonight, every step with Elendira. The transvestite had enjoyed himself, certainly, but Knives hated these arduous functions with a fiery passion. However, courtesy dictated that he remain.

Knives had been glad when no one had announced his presence there. Elendira hadn't approved, of course, (since they'd come for strictly PR reasons), but Knives preferred it. He didn't feel like attracting attention tonight. It would be enough that he had come and that they press would be able to take some snapshots of him. Besides, if necessary, he could simply buy off a reporter to write a favorable piece about him. Such was the power of the double dollar.

Taking another sip of wine, Knives surveyed the crowd again. He also liked the anonymity the white mask that he had chosen to wear afforded him. It covered only the upper portion of his face, curving back and upward with slits for eyes, giving him an almost sinister look. Elendira's, on the other hand, while also white, had intricate, flowery designs on it, also covering only the upper part of his face. They were quite a pair, the two of them.

His expression bored, Knives drained the rest of his glass before setting it back down on the table, a refill appearing almost immediately. Glancing around once more, Knives cocked a brow, his gaze drawn to a young man with blue hair. Nudging Elendira, he pointed at the young man.

Knives: Who is that?

Elendira: I do believe he belongs to the Bluesummers family. Legato, I think his name is.

Knives: Legato.

The name rolled of his tongue smoothly. The word itself suggested something although he could not quite put his finger on what. And there was a woman with him...

Knives: (smiles coldly) Meryl Stryfe.

Oh, he knew that one. Yes indeed. Glancing at Elendira, he raised an eyebrow meaningfully. Elendira smiled in return, accepting the hand Knives offered him as they head out towards the young couple.

Knives: It would appear I will be doing a little more dancing after all.

Elendira made no comment on Knives' statement as they moved closer and closer to Meryl and Legato. However, before they could meet, Legato left the room for some reason. Feeling somewhat annoyed at this turn of events, Knives nevertheless continued until he reached Meryl. His voice polite, yet coolly so, he addressed her.

Knives: Miss Stryfe. How nice to see you...(he smirked) again.

Meryl had gladly watched Legato go off to have fun with his candy, though her heart was a bit softened by his compliment. She had noticed him looking around as they danced, but strangely never at the women. Her eyes widened. Could it be...? Well, why hadn't she seen it sooner? She hadn't thought much of it, but if she looked at it from that angle...why, it almost made sense. And if that was the reason, then it actually didn't hurt so much to have been rejected. And yet--why hadn't he just said so to her face? Was he ashamed? Did the Bluesummers know? An eyebrow arched up. It didn't seem they did, or at least wouldn't acknowledge it. And if that was so, then she had a one-up on Legato, in a sense. She wasn't so callous as to immediately hang it over his head, but if he ever annoyed her again...plus, she still could be mistaken.

She was absorbed in these revelations as she took a bit of finger food from the table that she didn't notice the pair coming until it was too late. As Knives addressed her, she nearly choked. She knew that voice. Turning slowly, glad for the mask, she saw him. Knives...and that 'woman' Elendira. Meryl scowled. Was he trying to rub it in? That he'd discarded her for a transvestite? Meryl drew herself up regally.

Meryl: Mr. Knives. The pleasure is mine, let me assure you. I didn't know you'd be coming tonight. And your date is rather fetching, too. What is the occasion? Surely you didn't just come for the dancing and food! 

Knives lips curled upwards at that statement. Ah, she was still as feisty as ever. While that had been what first attracted him to her, it had also been what had led him to discard her. She was still as lovely as ever, though, certainly a step up from what most brothels had to offer.

Knives: Ah yes. You've met Elendira before, I do believe. (He waved a hand dismissively.) As for the occasion, a party is a party, a place where people drown themselves in fantasies of happiness and grandeur as opposed to facing the harsh realities of everyday life. I (he grinned lopsidedly) am simply an observer. And naturally (he shrugged) I must make public appearances now and then. I'm sure you understand.

Elendira shifted slightly at Knives' elbow, enjoying himself immensely as he smiled pleasantly at Meryl. Yes, being Millions Knives' butler had GREAT benefits. Meryl bit back a litany of acid remarks waiting on her tongue, instead settling for glaring at them, but mostly at Elendira. That smug smile! Meryl wanted to clobber him...her. She folded her arms and took in a breath.

Meryl: Yes, I understand how necessary it is to project a certain image. You can fool more people faster that way if you're in their eyes all the time. And you're right, it's a silly occasion, but I have to deal with it. You didn't have to come. 

Knives's grin widened. He did so enjoy ruffling her feathers. That had been the best part of their relationship, the witty repartee. Sadly, most were not up to it like Meryl was. Still, he made do.

Knives: Not come? Come now, how could I stay away? THe opportunity to watch fools act like fools is too amusing to pass up.

Then Meryl saw Legato coming towards them, his eyes fixed on Knives. Meryl couldn't help smile sardonically. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Oh, if only her parents could see this. Oh well. 

Meanwhile, Milly had danced with young Marlon and also went to get some hors d'ouvres, she really liked the salmon puffs. Her sister Carrie, whom Wolfwood had addressed, looked at the young man and almost thought him a waiter, save for the domino. She arched an eyebrow but pointed over to the tables.

Carrie: That's her, over there, in the green. I suppose she'll agree to dance with you, she's kind like that.

Carrie then turned away to chat with her friends again. Biting back the angry words that came to his lips, Wolfwood nodded in thanks and headed towards the direction Carrie had indicated. These people were absolutely insufferable. He steeled himself as he approached the woman in green, taking in the gems in her hair and the gold around her dress. There were flowers tucked into the waist, a strange addition that somehow softened the effect of the expensive gown. Milly had taken a sip of her punch and tasted the tang of alcohol. Wolfwood also noticed a man nearby tossing money in the air. This was exactly the sort of thing that so enraged him about these people. It wasn't enough to have such a huge disparity between the upper and lower classes, they had to literally throw money around. What a disgusting display.

He came up behind the girl's ear and whispered over her shoulder, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Wolfwood: If I wasn't so awed by your loveliness, I might beg for the favor of a dance.

The low, purring voice suddenly hovered nearly Milly's ear, but she didn't turn immediately. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it because it had a timbre she couldn't recognize. She stared at her punch, taken off guard, but she had to socialize and do her parents proud. Normally she was cheerful and talkative at times, but this was a bit out of her element. Still, she had to try.

Milly: Well, you don't seem to be to terribly awed that you aren't afraid to ask! Yes, I'd love to dance. 

She turned and set down her emptied drink on the table, the spiked punch giving her some courage. And it was the last she'd have for a while because Midvalley finished off the entire bowl, which was a feat. Milly wondered what the state of his liver must have been. She gave Wolfwood a small curtsy and placed her hands on his shoulders as the music started up a new song. She focused on him more completely as they danced. There was something so familiar about him. If it weren't for that domino...

As for Wolfwood, he smiled as he whisked Milly away on to the dance floor. There was something strange about this girl, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it her voice? She sounded...almost...Although he was on the verge of revelation, he was too focused on the music and surroundings to figure it out. Instead, he only smiled emptily at Milly and pulled her a little closer. He glanced at the moon above. It was almost time for the plan to go into motion. Across the floor, he saw Caine moving towards the Bluesummers man. His partner was looking at him intently and so he moved his head alongside hers, to avoid eye contact. It was making him uncomfortable. He continued dancing with his lips by her ear.

Milly: So, who might you be? You're a very good dancer!

Wolfwood: Thank you. It's kind of you to say so, Camille. Might I be so bold as to call you that? And I'm sorry, my name escapes me, but it's only because my world has suddenly become defined only in relation to you. What do you want my name to be? Tell me, and then we both shall know.

It was a bit unsettling to hear her full first name spoken by a complete stranger, even though it had been in the papers. Yes, distant acquaintances and first time meetings did call her that name, but she was so used to Milly it almost seemed foreign. She suppressed a sigh. She might as well get used to it. But her mind turned over his words and she felt extremely flattered. Surely he was just joking, but it was nice. She gave him a grin and tapped her fingers along his shoulder playfully.

Milly: Yes, you may call me that, though it's not the name I usually go by. And I'm sure your name will come back to you in time, but for the moment, let's just say your name is--(she paused) Mr. Black. I know, cheesy, but it suits you...Mr. Black.

Mr. Black? Wolfwood quirked an eyebrow at that. He sort of liked it, actually, and smiled at Milly's playful manner. He'd expected her to christen him something petty and slavish, but Mr. Black would do just fine. Little did he know she actually wanted to call him something silly and cute, but it wouldn't fit the atmosphere right now. They continued to dance, quite close, and Milly couldn't quite put her finger on it because of all the noise and bustle about, but there was something familiar about this man. Underneath the smells of the food on the tables, she almost swore she could detect a hint of cigarette smoke and spice...

Milly: So, what brings you here, Mr. Black? Do you know any of the other debutantes? For fun?

After she'd asked her question, however, the Marlon boy came over, intending to cut in. He was still fairly nervous and she had been friendly, so maybe if he got another dance from her, he'd get more courage.

Legato exited the bathroom, pinching his nose briefly, and swept back onto the dance floor, deftly avoiding the scores of women who tried to intercept him. He hadn't seen anyone of interest, only a very drunk Midvalley tossing double dollars in the air. He'd just about given up on finding a "date" and decided to head back towards Meryl.

Suddenly, time stood still.

The man was wearing a light blue tuxedo that paled in contrast to the depths of his aqua eyes, and his almost-white hair was spiked fashionably. He was engaged in conversation with Meryl, but seemed to be accompanied by a tawdry-looking woman. Upon closer inspection, Legato thought there was something wrong with the female's hips...her legs...His eyes widened as he realized the "she" wasn't a woman at all. But then...Did that mean this man was gay? Or just liked hanging around queens? Legato swallowed hard and moved to the punch bowl, grabbing two cups and then heading back over to where Meryl was speaking with the man, handing the punch to him.

Legato: I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Mister...?

Knives turned, his gaze zeroing in on the Legato Bluesummers, who had apparently returned from wherever he had gone. Graciously, Knives accepted the punch, sniffing it once. It was spiked. Not that it mattered of course. Knives never got drunk.

Knives: Knives. Millions Knives. And you're Legato Bluesummers. (He raised his glass to Legato.) Such a pleasure.

Elendira watched the scene unfold through narrowed eyes, growing more dissatisfied by the minute. However, seeing that Knives was otherwise engaged at the moment, he excused himself, saying he felt like sitting. So, he fetched himself some punch and sat, simmering silently. There was just something about that Bluesummers guy that he couldn't abide.

After Legato had introduced himself, Meryl found it best to simply smile and move out of the way. Legato would have his work cut out for him if Knives had already come with a...date.

Meryl: Well, I must excuse myself. Have fun...Knives. I'm always ready to give a pity dance if you need one.

Before Knives could get in the last word, she flounced off, chin high, and looked around for a proper dance partner. The plant grinned crookedly. Yes, that was one he hadn't been able to subdue. It was unfortunate. She would have been the prize of his collection. Legato watched with disdain as Meryl insulted this magnificent creature before him and thought the man did well to ignore her incredibly ill-bred manner. But never mind that now. Looking at Legato once more, Knives smiled wryly.

Sensing a mutual appreciation in the pale-haired gentleman, Legato nodded and clinked his punch glass against Knives'.

Legato: It doesn't exactly impress the palate. However, if it's physical pleasures, you're looking for, I have other...stimulants to offer.

Knives cocked a brow. This man had practically read his mind regarding the spiked punch. As for the latter part, the offer was hardly...discreet. Knives' lips quirked upward slightly. It would be too easy to accept now. Yes, he could wait.

Just then Caine sidled up alongside Legato, her willowy figure pressed close as she laid a hand on his arm.

Caine: Excuse me, Legato, but your mother simply won't leave me alone until I dance with you, just once.

She smiled apologetically at Knives.

Caine: I promise not to keep you from your _intriguing_ companion a second longer than necessary.

He scrutinized the woman before him. Knives couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed familiar somehow. He'd never met her before, of course, but she reminded him of someone, perhaps a person he'd seen on the news or the like. Determining that she wasn't worthy of his time, he merely smiled pleasantly, inclining his head. Knives nodded, somewhat bemused now despite his irritation at the interruption.

Knives: Very well, then. Return him as soon a possible, though. We haven't finished our discussion.

He met Legato's gaze for a moment before turning and walking away, seating himself next to Elendira. Noting the transvestite's petulant expression, Knives rand a finger along his shoulder.

Knives: What is it?

Elendira: I don't like him.

Knives: (chuckles) I see.

Elendira: I'm sure you saw the way he looked at you.

Knives: Indeed I did. (He smirked.) And that is what will make toying with him...interesting. 

Meryl had flounced her way back to the newly refilled punch bowl, tasted it and found it wasn't spiked yet. Pity. She downed it anyway, keeping one eye on Knives and his new companions. Even from this distance she could feel the tension between the three. She grinned. Knives may have thrived on complicated chains of relationships, but perhaps this would give him more than he bargained for.

Finishing up her drink, seeing the look of disapproval from her mother, Meryl rolled her eyes and joined the dancers, looking for another partner so she could at least claim to be trying to look for prospects.

It was the perfect opportunity for the remaining operative. Zazie the Beast, in the body of a soap opera hunk that vaguely resembled Brad Bit, had been dancing his way around the room. He was slowly working his way ever so closer to Meryl. Then he saw his chance. She was also by the punch bowl. He moved in and gently took her hand, kissing it.

Zazie: Might I have this dance?

Meryl looked up at the tall, blonde man standing before her. Through the slits of his mask she thought she could see the hint of tiger-striped purple eyes. It was rather startling, but also intriguing. Meryl looked around and saw no other dancers that appealed to her like this one. Why not?

Meryl: You certainly may.

She let him lead her into the dancing. She wondered what his story was, and why he was here--she never recalled seeing him at any functions before. Somehow the pure anonymity was pleasing to her; she didn't have to put on any special face for him. She let her skirt twirl as she was dipped and spun.

Meryl: Thanks for dancing with me. I would have died from boredom if not for you.

She continued to dance with him, having fun now, and the minutes quickly slipped away.

Zazie: So happy I could help, beautiful stranger. (he tugged her hand a bit eagerly, leading her after Wolfwood and Milly) What do you think about ditching this funeral? I'd rather dance with you somewhere a little more romantic than this meat market.

Like his cohorts, he would eventually woo Meryl out the door. And he had a weapon and would use it if he encountered any resistance. But Meryl had seen a few other stray couples leave the piazza, intending God knew what, so she didn't have much compunction against leaving either. The glitter was all right, but it was boring and this man was handsome. She'd learned her lesson from being with Knives, but she saw no harm in continuing to flirt with him.

Meryl: That sounds all right. I didn't want to come here in the first place.

Zazie (laughs): I don't think anyone did. C'mon, let's split.

Grinning, Zazie led Meryl to his car, opened the door for her, and waited for her to get in. They would be at the rendezvous in a few minutes.

Caine smiled pleasantly and took Legato's hand, drawing him onto the dance floor and quickly whirling him away from the main crowd.

Legato: That was really quite annoying, miss. And I don't even know you. And I somehow doubt my mother would have encouraged this...

Caine laughed, low and soft in her throat.

Caine: Oh, come come, Legato, you can't blame a girl for trying...even if...

Legato (annoyed): What?

Caine: Even if she doesn't have the right equipment.

She was leading, a fact which annoyed Legato even more. He was about to protest, and leave her cold for her remark, when they moved into an area near the stage. Legato froze a moment as he thought he saw someone familiar...that man, dancing with Milly Thompson. Something about his comportment, his cheekbones. Suddenly he wanted to get a better look, Knives was, for the moment, forgotten.

Legato: Who is that?

Caine: He's not your type, sweetie, but I am sure I could arrange a private meeting.

Legato allowed his mind to reflect a moment. It really did look like….that guy. And in fact, it was. Once, when Wolfwood was a teenager, he had suffered a momentary lapse of drunken judgment and, although staunchly heterosexual, got trashed on alcohol and drugs and wound up sleeping in the same tent with a young blue-haired man he met in the desert at a religious commune. They never knew each other's names. Of course it had been Legato, rebelling against his parents at age 14 by running away for a week to a crazy cult. Wolfwood was just passing through. When they woke up snuggled together, Legato, having a crush, allowed Wolfwood to think something significant had transpired. Wolfwood, overwhelmed with shame at something that had never happened, spurned the boy and left. Legato vowed if he ever saw the man again he'd kill him for rejecting his advances. Wolfwood has tried to forget it ever happened (and of course, it never did). Nothing untoward had occurred…

Legato: What's his name?

Caine: You'll have an opportunity to ask him yourself, here in a minute. I'll introduce you properly. Just finish the dance with me, and you can have the next one with him.

Legato strained to see Wolfwood and made sure he kept the man in his line of sight. It just might be that ungrateful bastard from so many years ago. With the mask on, it was too hard to tell. But midnight was fast approaching, and then everyone's face would be revealed. The plastic masks tossed away and replaced by the ones made of skin, equally opaque.

The timid young man attempted to cut in and Wolfwood whisked Milly away, ignoring him. He was not about to give her up, and he noticed Caine had made her move on Legato. Soon Lina would make the announcement and then they all would abscond with their hostages.

Wolfwood: Forgive me for monopolizing you, it's just I'm already terribly jealous at the thought of you anyone else's arms, and we've only had one dance.

He skillfully danced them closer to the stage area, where the back exit would be easily accessible. His motorcycle would be waiting. He remembered he hadn't answered her question.

Wolfwood: I came here for you, Camille. You are the only person here that matters to me tonight.

Milly had to laugh, feeling a touch giddy. His words were charming and she detected some kind of spice behind them, though she would have been shocked to have realized that they came from scorn and not real admiration. She was having a better time than she expected; Mr. Black was a remarkably good dancer. Oddly Wolfwood found himself smiling. Her laugh was a nice sound. Shaking it off, he forced himself to concentrate. He didn't like this woman, she represented everything he detested about society. And it was almost time.

Milly: Once again, you're giving me too much credit. But I'm not complaining, Mr. Black. 

Dancing cheek to cheek, Wolfwood remained silent, inhaling the fragrance of her hair and nodding slightly to Caine, who danced closer to him with Legato.

Milly noticed she was getting a few envious stares from other dancers. She almost did a double take. Was that Legato? Wow, he had gotten lots closer to them than she'd realized. She gave him a polite smile and turned her attention back to her partner. 

Legato: What are you doing? We'll be entirely off the dance floor in a minute if you keep heading this way.

Caine grinned, tossing her hair and gripping Legato tightly.

Caine: I heard you had some happy stuff that you were willing to share? Maybe we could partake outside of the piazza?

It had been an hour or so since he'd last blasted some, Legato thought. He nodded and allowed her to lead him ever closer to the edge, passing Wolfwood and glaring intently at the man, who, fortunately, was preoccupied with looking for Meryl Stryfe and didn't notice his former...companion. Legato and Caine were out. Wolfwood felt confident that the sniper could take any rich poof at close range if necessary. Perhaps the man would be so coked out of his mind he wouldn't even be aware of the drama about to unfold.

Zazie danced Meryl over to the same corner with the other couples, dipping and whirling her so she barely had time to register what direction in which they were moving. Just then, the music stopped and Lina took the stage. Wolfwood pulled Milly gently towards the exit behind the stage as Lina began speaking.

Wolfwood: Fair Camille, your Mr. Black would like to take off his mask with you in a more secluded location.

He led her purposefully, so if she resisted he would continue moving her to his motorcycle. They all would regroup at the rendezvous point less than two iles away, and await word on the ransom success (or failure).

Milly felt a bit nervous; she was unsure, no matter how charming and handsome this stranger was. But before she could find a way to excuse herself, she felt the tingling come back into her head and her side actually ached a little. She was so distracted that she felt an out of the way place to take a breather would be nice.

And now Lina stopped in front of the microphone. It was almost time. She cleared her throat, unable to keep all her nerves down, and signaled for the music to stop.

Lina: I hate to interrupt, everyone, but now we come to one of the most important events of the night--the unmasking! In a few moments, on a signal, everyone is to take off their masks and the debutantes come to the stage so they can be announced officially.

The girl smiled down at all of them, hoping this would go off without a hitch. Lina quickly looked around and saw that things were falling into place. She couldn't help but worry about the debutantes, though, especially Meryl, whose companion was a man only Rai-Dei knew. She hoped he was trustworthy and wouldn't hurt them. Taking a deep breath, making sure the signs were ready, she spoke into the microphone again.

Lina: All right, debutantes, ladies and gentlemen, it is almost time for the unmasking. If you'll direct your attention to the clock tower on the far end of the piazza, we can start the midnight countdown!

The crowd turned, eyes fixed on the luminous clock face, and when the second hand reached ten the crowd began to count at Lina's direction.

3...2...1!!

And with that, the lights around the piazza suddenly plunged the place into darkness.

Next time: Kidnapped!


	3. Chapter 3

Legato and Caine were sitting in her convertible. The blue-haired man was doing lines off the dashboard and Caine offered him some "special" stuff. Special because it was laced with a powerful sedative. A few seconds later, Legato was out cold, drool dripping down his chin. Caine wasted no time in revving the engine, seeing the piazza plunged into darkness in the rearview mirror as she headed to the rendezvous point.

When the lights went out, it was fairly obvious that something was amiss. Knives merely glanced at Elendira (or rather, in the transvestite's general direction).

Knives: Lights, Elendira.

A rustling sound next to him was followed about a minute later by a sudden light shining in his eyes. He blinked rapidly as Elendira turned the small flashlight away. Looking about, Knives could see people already becoming nervous, milling about in random confusion. He stood swiftly.

Knives: We're leaving, Elendira.

Elendira: Yes, sir.

As the two strode swiftly through the darkened mansion, Knives' sharp mind analyzed tonight's events. He had been watching the others dancing on the platform, his gaze snapping back and forth between Bluesummers (possibly his next toy) and Meryl (the one he'd discarded). Oddly enough, he remembered them being taken from the room. How odd...

Elendira opened the door of his stretch limo, and Knives slid inside as Elendira slipped into the driver's seat, both taking their masks off. Tapping the panel in front of him, a mini-computer unfolded in front of him. He immediately began to scan recent reports to him from the criminal underworld. If he was right...

He cocked an eyebrow. Well, this was interesting. Apparently, there had been a couple of disgruntled anarchists at the party tonight. He had only snippets of information on each one, but it was enough. It didn't take much of an imagination to figure out what had occurred tonight. There had been kidnappings.

A message suddenly popped up on the screen. His brow furrowing, Knives opened it. He read it quickly, his eyes narrowing. Experiment 031 had escaped. He would have to be recovered, of course.

Elendira: Sir, look.

Knives looked up as the car slowed somewhat, peering out of the tinted window. A man next to a motorcycle with a woman. His eyes widened slightly with recognition. That was the youngest Thompson girl, and he...

Knives: Stop the car.

Elendira: Yes, sir. 

Outside, Milly was still reeling a bit even when sitting down. She shook her head, coming back again, when she had noticed the lights going out as well. She had felt Wolfwood get on the bike, pushing her forward a bit to make room for himself. Milly jerked her head up, trying to peer through the darkness. What had happened?

Milly: But my parents, my brothers and sisters! What about them? I have to find them... 

But before she could move, another car had pulled up next to them. Milly's eyes widened as she recognized the cool, sly face of Millions Knives as he opened the door, stepping outside. All of the families knew about him and how powerful he was...and if she weren't so shaken up, she'd have given him what for, too, since he broke Meryl's heart. But now was not the time for open hostility.

As for Knives, he certainly did not care for the welfare of this woman, but he did detest anarchists. He had no problems with criminal activities or the like (since he often participated in it), but anarchists, they disgusted him, mostly because they were often driven by some ridiculous ideal. Still, as he faced the man, he smiled pleasantly, his voice cold.

Knives: Having trouble?

Milly: I'm fine, but something's wrong! The power went out or something, maybe I should go see if my family's handling it all right...

She started to try to squeeze out from her position between the handlebars and Wolfwood's body.

Well, he hadn't been addressing her, but Knives supposed it didn't matter. Milly obviously didn't seem to know what was going on, but then, he was probably one of the only ones who did. After all, he had contacts spread across the face of the entire planet.

Knives looked at her, his expression impassive. Helping her out of this mess didn't necessarily interest him, but as he looked at the man trying to steal her away on his motorcycle, his lip curled with contempt.

Knives: I suggest you step away from that man and his vehicle and return to your family. You _will_ regret it if you don't.

Wolfwood could tell from Milly's concerned tone of voice and how she wriggled on the seat that he didn't have much time to negotiate this. After Knives pulled up, he looked skeptically at the pretty boy sitting in the car.

Wolfwood: I suggest you mind your own business.

Without further ado, he pulled Milly more securely against him, revved the engine and tore off down the street, not putting on the bike's lights so it would be harder to track them. He didn't have far to go, after all. 

Milly had been shaken at Knives' warning, but before she could do anything Wolfwood had pulled her firmly against him and roared off on the motorcycle. Her first inclination was to get out at any cost, but his arm was pinning her firmly. She began to struggle.

Milly: Stop it! Let me go, please! Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!

She flailed her legs and tried to push back, hoping to get him off balance. She couldn't turn around, though. The struggling and the wind of the ride caused the string of her mask to snap and it clattered to the ground, swiftly left behind. Milly hoped it could be used as a clue.

As much as she tried, Milly couldn't get a good anchor for herself. If she was facing him, maybe she could have punched him out. But as it was...she calmed down a little bit but swore to resist as much as possible.

Milly: Where are you taking me? What are you going to do?

As Milly flailed against him, Wolfwood considered his options. They weren't going far and he didn't want to harm the woman if he could help it, but if she was going to endanger them both on the motorcycle with her attempts to resist, he would do what was necessary. He pulled her tighter with one arm and ignored her for the moment, but then she asked a question, and somehow he felt compelled to respond, his voice hard.

Wolfwood: I'm kidnapping you, but the ransom isn't just for your release, it's for the liberation of the countless citizens of New December that your family has gotten rich off of, by taking advantage of them, stepping on them, and refusing to pay attention to the plight of the poor. Your kind gets richer and richer and throws fancy balls and parties and ignores the fact that the average child in your city is malnourished and underfed because of the slave wages your monopolies force their parents to work for.

As he spoke, he got more and more angry and the woman in front of him, and what she represented. They were almost to the warehouse, and, after a series of side alleys and roundabout twists and turns, Wolfwood pulled up alongside the door. He got off the bike and was confronted with Milly's mask-less face. Shocked, he stood confused, mind a complete blank at recognizing the woman who'd saved his life.

As Zazie led her to his car, Meryl felt slightly uneasy. She really didn't know why, but even she knew better than to just let someone whisk her off her feet within an hour of meeting him. She wished she hadn't left her purse (he hadn't given her any time to fetch it), it had mace in it. She'd stop him right now and ask his true intentions when she noticed that the piazza in the background had suddenly grown dark. She heard stirring and cries from afar.

Meryl: What's that? All the lights went out! 

Zazie didn't want to waste time playing nice with Meryl, now that he had her. He pulled a gun.

Zazie: Get in the car, right now.

Meryl was utterly speechless and unable to think for a second, but she quickly came back to herself. Half of her brain wanted to kick herself for being so stupid in going out alone with this stranger. But she wasn't so stupid or addled with punch that she knew when she was beaten. She wasn't about to antagonize a man with a gun. She nodded and got into the car. He knew who she was, it seemed, so she briskly took off her mask. Her insides were quivering with fear, but she managed to keep a calm facade.

Meryl: I hope you realize that this will only cause trouble for you, whoever you are. If you think that you can pull this off scot-free, you're sadly mistaken. You'll be caught.

She swallowed hard. She didn't know where they were going. What if this man tried to take advantage of her? The thought of being so helpless infuriated her. Meryl swore to herself she'd rather die fighting than submit to such a humiliation.

Zazie ignored Meryl, keeping the gun trained on her as he pulled away from the piazza. Tires squealing, he made haste to the warehouse.

Wolfwood's voice was cold and Milly had to acknowledge the truth of his words in spite of everything. She knew that her family was rich; she knew the town had an unequal distribution of wealth. Perhaps it wasn't fair; but it wasn't her fault she had been born (so she thought) into the family she had. She enjoyed her opportunities and some luxuries her station had brought, but it wasn't as if she herself had caused all of the city's troubles. Though and adult, she still lived with her family, was the apple of her father's eye, and she tried to live simply as she could.

Still, his words were compelling. Milly swore to herself that if she managed to get out of this, she'd do even more to help the poor, have a talk with her father. But Milly did not appreciate being kidnapped. When the motorbike stopped she was pulled off after him. She saw his eyes blink behind his domino as if he were stunned. But now that she thought about it--her eyes grew wide as she took in his hair, facial shape, slim form.

Milly: You...you are...

She couldn't bear to say his name. She felt her heart breaking. Of all of the people, why did it have to be HIM? Tears threatened to spill over as she finally found her voice.

Milly: I see. Well, you got me. But I'll tell you this, MR. Wolfwood. I don't run any of the family businesses. I hate politics and economics. I'm just my family's daughter, and that's no crime. Also--this scheme of yours won't change anyone's mind, I think. I'm the most harmless one--maybe if you'd gone after one of my brothers, that would have said something, but my family has NINE other children. Are you going to after them next?! 

Wolfwood felt wretched as he realized the girl recognized him, and when she said his name, he took off the mask. It was pointless to wear it now.

He couldn't help but think how lovely she looked in the moonlight, and although her words weren't lost on him, he still didn't quite believe her saying she was the "most harmless". It was the sort of thing he'd expect. Before he could answer, to try to explain himself, the third operative and Meryl showed up. Wolfwood took in the handsome features of the other man as he forced Meryl out of the car and decided Rai Dei had chosen him wisely. At least he hadn't had to tie up the short girl to get her to come. Then Wolfwood noticed the gun in his hand.

Milly: Meryl, they're going to hold us for ransom!

Meryl paled a bit but then tossed her head as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Meryl: Fine. I am sure that our families will take care of it...I'm an only child, after all. My Dad won't stand for it. These punks will be sorry.

Neither girl wanted to admit it, but they were both much more worried than they seemed. If push came to shove, Milly couldn't help wonder if her family would give up on her, with so many other heirs and all...but Meryl was the sole heiress. There could be tension between the families. She didn't know if they would agree to fight or pay the demands, and if they didn't...she rather not think about that. Meryl turned again to Zazie.

Meryl: And what will you do if our families don't pay the ransom?

Zazie: We'll kill you.

Without ceremony, he pointed Meryl into the warehouse. Wolfwood gave him a look. He was none too pleased with the man's bluntness. Vaguely, he wondered where Legato and Caine were.

Wolfwood: Go ahead and take her in. We'll join you in a minute.

Zazie leered at Milly and nodded to Wolfwood, completely misunderstanding, and marched Meryl inside. Wolfwood turned to Milly, wanting to comfort her but realizing he was in a no-win situation.

Milly watched fearfully for her friend being lead away into the warehouse at gunpoint. Meryl grunted, pushed along, and scowled to mask her fear; Milly yelled after them that Zazie had better not do anything to Meryl. She then turned around, ready to give Wolfwood a piece of her mind, but she, too, couldn't overlook how handsome he was, how elegant he was in that tux.

Wolfwood: Milly, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you...But, don't you see, that can't change anything? I have to do this! You know it's true. And don't worry, your parents will pay. Why wouldn't they? They have tons of money. It won't make a dent in their wallets.

He took a step closer, looking at her wide blue eyes. Her chin quivered slightly and she fought the urge to comfort him. Darn it, no matter how prettily he apologized, he had kidnapped her! Was this some sort of sick Stockholm thing? Milly shook her head slowly, heart heavy with denied love and fear.

Milly: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. It's all a matter of family politics and if they're willing to give up to your demands.

Wolfwood: You might not believe me, but I didn't plan this...didn't plan meeting you. I didn't know who you were on the street, I just...I just thought you were something special. And when this is all over, maybe you can forgive me.

His last words stung. THOUGHT she was special?! Why did her background really matter? Whether she was called Camille or Milly, wore a dress or wore jeans and a baseball cap, she was the same person. She swallowed hard.

Milly: So I'm nothing more than a spoiled rich girl, now? Mr. Wolfwood, if that's your estimation of me, then I'm not the only shallow one now. I thought you were noble when we first met, but I see now your character doesn't match your looks. I don't see the good in your ideals if you're willing to kill innocents for them. It'll be hard to forgive you if I'm dead!

She couldn't stave off a couple of bitter tears and turned away from him, ready to be led into the warehouse. She would have bolted if she could, but Meryl was in there.

Wolfwood took a step back from her, stung by Milly's words. Her eyes glistened with waiting tears and he felt a complete cad. Was she right? Had he been wrong about her before? Or wrong about her now? How could that be? And if he was wrong about her, what about her family? Weren't they already proven to be the real criminals? If he was wrong about Milly, he might be wrong about...well, about everything!

Wolfwood: ...

His blue eyes searched hers, as she turned away, heading to the door. He reached out his hand, wanting to stop her, to say something...Finally, at a loss, he stepped in front of her.

Wolfwood: Dammit, Milly, that's not how it is. I... couldn't kill you. But can't you see--this is bigger than the both of us! There are people DYING because of the injustices your family advocates. I can't let my feelings get in the way. It just has to be this way. It doesn't matter if...

He took her hand, wanting nothing more than to bend her back in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her, but it was fruitless. She hated him now, and he couldn't blame her.

Stopped by Wolfwood's blocking of the door, Milly shared a glance with him, gazing deep into his midnight blue eyes. There was a sea of torment in those eyes, and it almost broke her heart.

Once again, he had a point. Milly swallowed hard, not taking her eyes away. She hated being a cause of torment for him, but there had to be some way to start change in New December without such extreme measures. She wanted to just reach out and embrace him, but refrained.

Milly: I know--it's bad everywhere. I'm sorry it's like that. We should take better care of the poor and not have so much power...but if I could change my Dad's mind, I wouldn't be able to if something bad happens to me. But I don't want you to suffer either!

She clasped his large hands in hers, hating everything about this situation except for him. If only things had been different!

Head crushed against the dashboard, Legato slumbered on. Caine pulled up on the opposite side of the warehouse and opened the door to the passenger side, trying to drag Legato out of his seat. The handsome man was dead weight in her arms and she couldn't budge him. Caine was slight of build, and Legato had quite a bit of muscle. Sighing, she started slapping his face, trying to wake him up enough to get him to walk. There was no response.

Caine: Legato! Legato! LEGATO!!!!

Each slap was punctuated by her ascending voice, but the blue haired bon vivante didn't budge. Suddenly, she got worried. What if the stupid guy had OD'd? She turned on the overhead light in the car, and was alarmed to see a small trickle of blood coming from Legato's nose.

Caine: Oh no!

Knives watched as the man made off with the youngest Thompson child. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blur of motion whip past him. He stood there for a few moments before speaking.

Knives: Did you plant it?

Elendira returned to Knives' side, his expression smug. He nodded, inclining his head slightly.

Elendira: Yes. I planted the tracking device on the motorcycle.

Knives nodded once before slipping back inside the car, his attention once more back on the computer screen. He would be able to track the man's vehicle remotely, unless of course they found the tracer. But, it was rather small and inconspicuous so chances of that were slim.

But then, there was still the matter of the escaped experiment. He would have to be dealt with. Knives rubbed his chin, wondering what he should do in the meantime, now that he would soon know where the little anarchists would be hiding. He could always drop an anonymous hint to the police or the families.

He shrugged as the car started up again, Elendira once more back in the driver's seat. Well, watching to see how things played out could also be interesting.

Elendira: Where to, sir?

Knives: Home. I need cleanse myself of the human stench.

Elendira: Yes, sir.

Back at the piazza, the power had been restored, but everyone was in an uproar. The police were spread thin because of Midvalley had gotten drunk and tried to kill his ex-wife, and there were some bombings in downtown, so the three families gathered together for an impromptu war session.

Mr. T: We have to get our children back!

Mr. S: But have you seen their demands? They're outrageous! If I have to give more benefits and a pay raise to my workers, I'd do it for my girl, but complete liberation and unionization? That'll ruin us!

Mr. B: Besides, should we negotiate with terrorists? That means we'll have gone soft. I want my son, lazy as he is, back as much as anyone else, but there has to be a way.

Mr. T: But who can we turn to? The police are useless right now. We don't know where our children are. I say we see if they can compromise.

The others grumbled, but at this point it was the best strategy they could come up with. One Thompson suggested hiring a private force to move against the anarchists, a plan that was put in reserve--normally the fathers would have liked it best save for the fact that mobilizing the forces would be time consuming. Lina, who was secretly listening on this conversation, relayed the info to Rai-Dei, but reluctantly. She hadn't counted on the death threat. She hoped that her friends, shallow as they could be, would not be put to death.

Inside the warehouse, Zazie pointed to a chair.

Zazie: Sit there, rich girl. And shut up.

And as for Meryl, she did sit as Zazie commanded, but she hated his heavy-handedness. She bristled.

Meryl: Oh, YOU shut up. No one can hear us anyway. And I tell you, when you're caught, I hope they throw the book at you! You're nothing but trash that use violence to achieve your ends.

Zazie cackled loudly at Meryl's brash words. Did this measly human really think she could appeal to a conscience that he didn't have?

Zazie: OK, fine then, if you won't shut up, I'll make you scream! (evil laughter) Just keep in mind, human, that I would like nothing more than to rid the planet of you and your kind. I'm only doing this for money. I don't have any lofty goals like that sap (he indicated Wolfwood) out there. This is purely business.

Meryl paled a bit more at Zazie's threats but still would not back down. God, even SHE had morals. She looked at Zazie with a mixture of dread and intense loathing. en, to add insult to injury, he bent down by Meryl's ear and whispered, taunting... 

Zazie: Did you really think I _liked_ you?

Stung a little but really only made more angry, Meryl curled her lip.

Meryl: What makes you think I'd want to be liked by scum like yourself?

Any other words were cut off, though, by sounds from the other end of the warehouse. She saw someone open a door and, with difficulty, drag in an unconscious form which she quickly recognized. Legato. Meryl stood up, heedless of Zazie. It looked like Legato was in bad shape. Swiftly Meryl went over to them and saw the trickle of blood and the small tremors wracking Legato's body.

Now, Meryl had once been a nurse in training and she knew the signs of OD and bad mixing of drugs when she saw them. She immediately sprung into action. She did not care much for Legato, but it would be bad if he died.

Meryl: Did you sedate him? Put it in the coke? If so, you probably made a bad mix that's easy to OD on. Place him on the floor. I'll see to him. See if you can find me a first aid-kit.

She tilted Legato's head forward so he wouldn't choke on his blood and she checked his pulse. Strong but rather erratic. She had to work fast. She began administrating to him, trying every trick she knew to help stabilize him. 

Caine stood over Legato's prone body as Meryl tried to help. Sure, they might have to kill the guy, but he wasn't supposed to die like this! If he wasn't alive, surely the Bluesummers family wouldn't go along with the deal, and then everything, all their carefully laid plans would fall apart!

Zazie fought the urge to just shoot everyone and scowled sexily, straddling the chair Meryl had vacated. This stupid kidnapping and hostage thing was not really his speed.

Caine: Look! He's not breathing!

Sure enough, Legato's chest had stopped rising and falling. What could they do to save him?! 

The feel of Milly's soft hands on his rough skin sent Wolfwood's senses reeling. He ached inside, with shame for what he was doing to her and with longing for what he wanted to do. But it simply couldn't be. One man's heart was a fair trade, he supposed, for the good that would come of this night. Their cause was just, and if Milly could see that, as she seemed to, than maybe her parents would come around as well. He squeezed her hands back, wanting to pull her close and hold her, smell her hair again like he had when they were dancing, but he didn't dare. His resolve was too fragile to explore such temptations. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he led her into the warehouse.

Wolfwood (under his breath): I'm so sorry.

The scene that greeted them was one of chaos, Caine yelling something, Zazie laughing maniacally, and Legato splayed out on the concrete floor, blood on his face. Meryl seemed relatively calm, but "relatively" was the key word. Wolfwood froze and let go of Milly's hands. It wouldn't do to have the others questioning his commitment to the mission. Milly, senses dulled, stopped short when she saw the chaos. However, it seemed that Meryl was helping. She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit at her nails.

Meryl frowned when she saw that her efforts weren't doing much good. She saw very well, even without Caine pointing it out, that Legato's chest wasn't moving. His lungs must be having trouble. Steeling herself, Meryl realized that direct artificial respiration was the best way. She straddled Legato, placing her hands on his chest. His heartbeat was still there, though rapid, so it mainly seemed to be his lungs. She leaned over, pinching his nose, and started giving him mouth to mouth, forming a tight seal so that no air would escape. She gave a few breaths, pushed on his chest, and repeated the process.

(

Legato was having the strangest dream. First he was going down a dark tunnel. The walls were dripping with something that looked like blood. Then all of a sudden, a piercing light shone in the shadows. But as he headed towards it, he felt his mouth frozen, held in place, and his chest was tight. As consciousness returned, he realized he was kissing someone. They were sitting atop him and instinctively (after all, he was human) Legato returned the kiss, arms encircling his rescuer as Caine looked on, amused.

Next time: Nails and nookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Meryl continued to perform artificial respiration when suddenly Legato's mouth shifted slightly under hers. It was as if he were...responding. Well, that was good. She felt his chest heaving under her hands and it seemed that he was getting control of his lungs. But when his arms encircled her, drawing her closer (and touching a place she hadn't asked to be touched), she realized that they were crossing wires. Meryl, a bit panicky, began to try to slip from his grasp. She knew he didn't like her (especially with her new suppositions) and she wasn't going to hang around and be sneered at. Meryl lifted her head to stare at her friend and kidnappers.

Meryl: A little help here, please?!

Milly, seeing that no one was going to stop her, hustled over and helped pry Meryl away from Legato. Meryl wiped at her slightly swollen lips and stood back. If it had been under better circumstances, she would have actually liked performing mouth-to-mouth on Legato Bluesummers, but this was all just too awkward. 

When Meryl withdrew, Legato took a minute to figure out what was going on, and then sat up, shaking his head to clear it. He felt awful physically, but strangely, was in a rare good mood.

Legato: What...

Milly: Are you okay, Meryl?

Meryl: Yes, I'm fine. As fine as we can be right now, I guess.

Meryl folded her arms, rubbing her hands along her exposed skin in the slightly chilly air. Milly felt a bit bolstered by this and stood straighter, looking all around.

Milly: So, how much time do our parents have to deal with before you carry out your threats?

What was going on? Legato looked from Milly to Meryl to Caine, then to Zazie--damn that guy was good looking--to Wolfwood. Damn. Double whammy. Legato decided to keep from sounding stupid, he'd keep his mouth shut. He hated when he wasn't informed. But he didn't want to stay here--wherever here was--any longer than necessary. That Millions Knives guy had seemed distinctly interested.

Wolfwood didn't want to answer the question, and Zazie was completely ignoring the captives, so ultimately it was Caine who had to reply.

Caine: They have until the suns come up. After dawn breaks, if we don't have the money in hand and the workers a new unionized contract, you all will be killed.

Legato's head swung back to Caine at this last word and he stood up, a bit unsteadily.

Legato: Killed?! What the hell are you talking about? 

Milly and Meryl shuddered slightly at the terms Caine had said the group had put out. They didn't know what their families would do in this pinch, actually, never having had their interests so directly challenged. They both wanted to stick together, but their keepers seemed to have had other ideas. 

Zazie: Shut up. All of you. Just shut up. (he looked to Caine and Wolfwood) Who's taking the first watch? My host...I'm tired.

Lighting a cigarette, Wolfwood didn't think he'd be getting much sleep at all that night, but he decided to try if he could. And since he wouldn't be sleeping at all before dawn, he asked for the third watch. Caine then agreed to take the first one, and Zazie pointed to other four, darkened corners of the warehouse.

Zazie: Ok, short rich girl, over there, big rich girl, over there. Pretty rich boy, over there. And Caine, you sit here where you can see everyone. I'm going to sleep right here in the middle of the floor.

Noticing no one seemed ready to move, he growled and waved his gun at them.

Zazie: Beat it!

Wolfwood: Relax, man. (he looked at the prisoners) There are some blankets in my saddlebags, I'll go get 'em.

Knives rubbed his chin, tracing a finger slowly across the computer screen, stopping as it reached the blinking, red dot. So, they had already stopped. He pulled up information on the location quickly. An old, abandoned warehouse. How cliché. Some people simply had no style.

Wasting no time, Knives told Elendira to change directions. The transvestite did as he was told, swinging the limo around, listening carefully to the directions Knives gave him. Sensing what was coming, he smiled.

The monitor blipped, drawing Knives' attention back to the computer. A new update from the Eye of Michael had come in. How interesting. Reading the note quickly, his lips curled upward into a sardonic grin. Apparently, the escaped specimen had been sighted in the same general area as the anarchists. That was perfect.

Knives: Elendira.

Elendira: Yes, Master Knives. I understand.

Satisfied, Knives leaned back in his seat, taking a bottle of wine from the cooler. He opened it and poured some of the liquid into a glass, swirling it around slightly before taking a sip. He licked his lips appreciatively. Superb. 

Livio had been wandering for a while, shaken after nearly being hit by that guy on his motorcycle. Looking up, he blinked, taking in the sight of the warehouse before him. There seemed to be people in there. Slumping down by the doorway, Livio close his eyes, utterly lost. He didn't even know his own name.

Wolfwood stepped outside and saw Livio sitting on the steps. He stank like the gutter and looked almost as bad.

Wolfwood: This is private property. You have to leave.

He walked over to his motorcycle and got the blankets. Feeling sorry for the man, who seemed vaguely familiar, he handed one to him. Livio shifted slightly, looking up at the guy. Squinting up at him, he thought there was something oddly familiar about him...

Wolfwood: Go on, go sleep it off somewhere.

Sleep it off? He wasn't drunk. Shaking his head, Livio pushed the blanket away. As he did so, the hood of his ragged cloak fell away, revealing the tattoos, missing ear, and wild silver-ish hair. He pulled the hood back over his head quickly, not wanting the man to think he was some sort of freak.

Livio: I'm not drunk. I just...(he frowned, thinking hard) don't remember. Anything.

Oh, great, Wolfwood thought. The guy wasn't drunk, he just was loony. Wolfwood still felt sorry for him, but didn't have time to lose. He didn't like leaving Milly inside there alone. He had a bad feeling about agent #3, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. That guy was crazy too. But in a more sinister way. Sure, this guy looked wacky as well, but that somehow provided him with more justification for his behavior.

Wolfwood: Look, friend, I don't want to be hard on you, but you have to leave here. What do you want, a coupla double dollars?

He peeled a few bucks from his billfold and waited. If this didn't work, he'd go back in and send the other nutjob out to deal with him.

Money? Well, the truth was that Livio WAS completely and utterly broke. But, he didn't want to accept it from this guy. What he really wanted was to find out why everything up to several hours ago was a complete blank in his mind. And, he wanted to know why he was a freak of nature.

Livio: No. No, I can't accept that.

He stood slowly, pulling his ragged clothing closer about him. Livio knew he looked like utter shit, but he didn't know what to do about it. Somewhat curious, he peaked over the man's shoulder. There were other people in there.

Livio: What're you guys doing in there?

This guy wasn't making it any easier on himself, Wolfwood thought. Lucky it was him and not Zazie or Caine who'd come out. Maybe he was a softie. The thought annoyed him and he flicked his ash to the ground angrily.

Wolfwood: None of your business. Now you got about two seconds to turn around and start walking away. That's the last thing I'm gonna say to you.

Well, that was odd. And very blunt, too, Livio thought. Whoever this man was, he certainly didn't want him around. And that, of course, made him even more curious as to what was going on in there. On the other hand, he could see that he wasn't welcome and that this guy was likely to get hostile. Squinting at him, Livio took a better look at him briefly, ready to leave. His eyes widened.

Livio: Hey! You're the guy who almost hit me!

Wolfwood did a double take at the guy, then scowled. As he remembered it, he may have almost hit this man, but the idiot had been standing in the middle of the street!

Wolfwood: Yeah, and you're the guy who was standing in the middle of the street! You're lucky I saw you in time! Now scram!

He didn't wait any longer, but walked into the warehouse, slamming and bolting the door behind him. Going over to Meryl, Milly, and Legato, he distributed the blankets, then gave the remaining one to Caine.

Although they had hated to be split up, the girls had complied. In her shadowy corner Meryl grimaced at Zazie and secretly gave him the finger. She watched Milly settle down in her own corner, almost as shadowed, and then at Legato. He'd really kissed her back there, as much as it was in a fit of mistaken identity or something. Still, she was glad he was still alive. If one of the heirs died before the demands were met, it might lead the Bluesummers family to push for revenge.

For her own part, Milly had felt more nervous when Wolfwood left to get the blankets. She didn't like the looks of that Zazie at all, what with his gruff and nasty manner. Caine seemed in control of herself, but would she help if Zazie got too violent? Biting her lip, Milly sat Indian style on the floor. She perked up very slightly when Wolfwood returned, looking a bit put out. The girls took the blankets given them, nodding their thanks.

Not knowing what else to do, Meryl tried to make herself comfortable and sleep. Milly, however, was too high strung to even make an attempt. Wolfwood said he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't know about the others. These might be their last hours alive...she wanted to be awake for them.

Legato was sort of high-strung still from the drugs, but his body needed rest after the OD experience. He took the blanket with a glare at the handsome man and curled up in the corner, sitting with his knees in front of his chest.

Zazie too, without the benefit of a blanket, hunkered down, and with a smirk to all, shut his eyes.

Wolfwood saw Milly wasn't sleeping and wanted to comfort her somehow. But he didn't know if she would want his company. He slowly moved over to her, looking for some sign of forgiveness, acceptance, welcome, anything.

Wolfwood: Can I sit here?

Milly stared up at Wolfwood, conflicting emotions in her chest. She felt that she should be much angrier with this man than she actually was. He had kidnapped her! Yet she could not shake off the initial feelings she had of him. She felt almost safe around him, even in this situation. And it wasn't good to be alone, she thought. Milly nodded and patted the floor once beside her.

Milly: Sure.

She scooted a bit to make room and hugged herself, looking straight ahead into the darkness. She wondered what her parents were doing now in the negotiations. She desperately hoped that some kind of agreement could be reached and that each side would keep its promises. And all because she had decided to go to the stupid debutante ball! 

Wolfwood never though a single word could make him feel so good, but he felt the warmth of hope flood through him, and wondered what it meant. He couldn't have expected this girl to be nice to him, not after he'd brought her here, but she didn't seem to hate him. He settled next to her, close, mimicking her position so their shoulders touched. The smell of her hair, that he'd first noticed when they were dancing...it was even more heady now. Glancing across the warehouse, Wolfwood noticed the far corners weren't even visible in the darkness. He was sure Caine was lurking in one. He was thankful the operative hadn't questioned his decision to go over to Milly.

Milly: I wish I hadn't attended that stupid ball. Meryl's right, they ARE dumb. Even if...(she had to smile) you were a good dancer, Mr. Wolfwood.

She felt restless and trapped. She wished she could walk around, do anything besides just sit here and wait for the inevitable. She felt their shoulders touching and Wolfwood's scent wafted to her nose. He was, ironically, her only sense of comfort right now. She subconsciously leaned in a little closer.

Risking a look at Milly, Wolfwood was even more surprised to see the hint of a smile on her face. She looked like she was enjoying the memory. So did he...her waist in his hands, her hand on his shoulder...They had danced well together. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with the mission, he would have maybe been able to see the truth of her identity before this had all happened. But would it have changed anything? He smiled back at her, wondering sadly what he could do. He was crazy about her...but without her...the mission...As Milly moved in a little closer, Wolfwood put an arm around her shoulders automatically.

Wolfwood: I may be a good dancer, but you're an even better kisser. I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what you've done to me--I don't understand it!

He reached for a cigarette, then remembered the glow in the dark would alert Caine more to his location. Not that the woman's keen eyes didn't already know where he was, but he didn't want to advertise. Zazie shifted restlessly on the floor and Legato began snoring. Wolfwood put back the smoke and squeezed Milly's shoulders gently. If only they had met any other time, any other place.

His arm draped around her shoulders and Milly couldn't help but lean in a little more. He was warm and strangely being so kind to her, even after learning who she was. But after this, if she did make it out...they might not ever see each other again for certain. There was just too much in the way. Perhaps if she left home and struck out on her own in the city, then--but Wolfwood might be a drifter by nature. Still, she wanted to savor this moment.

She agreed with what he'd said…She didn't quite know what was happening either. She had never been so drawn to anyone so quickly before. Just touching him at the shoulder sent small tingles up her spine. She answered his whisper with one of her own.

Milly: I feel the same. It's so confusing. It's like we bewitched each other. I know it's crazy...but I think you're a good man, even with all of this happening. You're still so kind to me. People would say this is wrong, but I don't feel like that. This feels perfectly right. 

_It is wrong..._ Wolfwood thought. He was bad news, and so was she, really. Daughter to one of the richest families on the planet...He was an outlaw, had thirty million in double dollar bounties on his head. He believed what he did was for good, yes, that much was true, but he had been planning on killing her before he knew who she was. Killing her for the greater good. How could he have thought of it? Now it seemed an impossibility. But then she turned to him, eyes pleading.

Milly: I know this is a bad suggestion, but I think I'd like to kiss you again. We have so little time...I want to at least have this to make it special.

She raised her hands, ran them through his hair, and kissed him softly on the lips, not caring if their watch saw them or not. Surely she couldn't with them whispering so quietly and being in the shadow?

When she kissed him, he thought it hadn't been a bad suggestion at all. He was amazed that this woman could feel the same way about him as he did for her. He did feel as if he was under a spell, as her lips pressed against his. It was like before, her mouth was as he remembered it, only this time it was more intimate somehow. The darkness, the silence, the futility. Suddenly the situation seemed even more desperate. How could give this up? Her family would see him in jail rather than in their daughter's arms. 

The tingles up and down Milly's spine became more electric as his lips ravished hers. She closed her eyes, giving into the sensations of taste and warmth and rough cloth, and when he deepened the kiss she automatically adjusted to it. It felt so good. She wasn't cold anymore, her cheeks feeling flushed and her hair coming out of its coiffure, a few white petals from the flowers that hadn't been cast away on the motorcycle ride floating on top of them.

Wolfwood crushed her to him, kissing her again, more firmly, his tongue grazing her lips as he gave in to his passion. He held her tight. She was pliant, allowing him to be forceful, perhaps sensing their ultimate fate was out of their hands, but tonight, their destiny could be their own. When he broke the kiss, breathless, he buried his head in her neck, worried for both of them.

Wolfwood: Milly, it'll never work. You're falling for the wrong kind of man--sure I'm trying to do the right thing, but I'll go to jail if I get caught. If you were smart, you would tell me to get lost right now, push me away. This _is_ crazy. One kiss from you and my world changed, Milly. It might be too late, but tell me to go, try! Maybe if you tell me you don't want me, we can still live the lives we had before we met each other.

Then, in complete contrast to his words, he began kissing her again, harder, ferociously, and pulled her to him once more.

One part of her heart acknowledged the wisdom of his words. This was too much and too soon, even if they were from the same background. But his words stung a little. This felt too right somehow to just push away. She licked her swollen lips, trying to regain some sanity. He was right. This needed to stop...but when she opened her mouth, she found no words would come. What was wrong with her? She tried again, but she realized that it was indeed too late. He kissed her again and when they pulled for breath, she tried one last effort.

Milly: I...I...(she broke down silently.) I'm sorry. I can't. Even if your cohorts weren't here to make me stay, I still don't think I would go.

She touched her forehead against his and they clung to each other, Milly trying to read his fathomless eyes in the wan light. She saw such sadness and torment there, and she had been the cause of it! Without thinking she kissed his eyelids and rested her cheek against his.

Milly: I'm sorry...but I can't be anyone else but me. But that person you saw on the streets yesterday was also the real me. I never meant to deceive you...but let me deceive myself right now and pretend this can last.

Unable to verbally respond, Wolfwood renewed his sensory assault, tugging her hair with his fingers, his kisses relentless. He thought yesterday, when he'd met her, that he believed in love at first sight. And now, here, he was sure of it. They could deceive each other, as she said, just for tonight. He lay Milly back on the blanket, his hands roving over her body, the material of her dress smooth beneath his fingers. The skin of her shoulders was soft, supple, and her kisses became more feverish as he lay down with her.

Wolfwood: This is the real you. And the real me. I didn't know who I was until I met you. I know it doesn't make sense, really, but it's true. I can't stand it! It's so wrong, so unfair. Make me forget everything else, Milly! Let it be only us.

The darkness and warmth pressed in a cocoon all around then and Milly felt that suddenly the world was narrowing to just the two of them. She felt a bit dizzy, not knowing where her legs and arms began and where his ended. She curled up against Wolfwood's body on the blanket, sighing softly as he ran his hands over her. Milly kissed him under his chin and stroked it, feeling the smooth, freshly shaved skin. Last time there had been stubble there...She hooked one leg around his and pressed a palm against his broad chest.

Milly: I'll try my best. Don't think of anything else. It's so strange...but even in this place, we can make each other happy, just for a brief time. I'll help you forget.

She felt the time for words was past. She kissed him again, harder and holding nothing back as she ran her hands across his back and the nape of his neck. She felt herself being lost in him and hardly knew nothing else.

Caine didn't smoke, but at times like this she could see the attraction. Waiting was boring. Watching was boring. Of course, she smirked, there _was_ something to watch. The sniper's keen eyes easily pierced through the unlit expanse of the warehouse and saw Chapel getting it on with that rich girl. The guy had no shame. She didn't watch them for too long, but every once in a while checked to make sure he hadn't been disarmed or stabbed or something. Currently, it looked like he was being disarmed in a different manner...the two figures were no longer upright, and as she looked, she saw Chapel's jacket come off. Hmm...she kept looking. He had two shoulder holsters. Those came off as well. Caine stood up silently, thinking this wasn't such a good idea. If that Milly girl wanted to, she could just lunge for a gun. Of course, at the moment, both of the girl's hands were running through the guy's hair, so maybe she was overreacting. Still, she decided modesty be damned, she was going to keep closer watch on the tryst now. Caine didn't mind that a fellow kidnapper mess around with a hostage, especially not when the hostage was so obviously willing, but she wasn't going to let him jeopardize the mission. So she kept her rifle trained on Milly Thompson (what parts of her were not covered up by Wolfwood's body) and watched.

Legato rolled over on the concrete floor. He was cold and this surface was wreaking havoc on his muscles. He was going to need a week of chiropractic massage at the least after three hours on this floor. Muffled noises across the room made his eyes open, peering in the darkness. He tried to figure out what was going on, and realized he couldn't see that man, that guy whom he'd sworn he'd kill if he ever got the chance. A small, distinctly feminine sigh then reached Legato's ears and he sat up abruptly. Was someone _making out_?! The more he listened, the more he was convinced he was right. And since Zazie was lying completely visible in the middle of the room, and he was the only other guy, that meant it had to be that black-suited holier-than-thou piece of shit. Legato's eyes blazed with fury and he focused on finding the source of the sound, moving slightly away from his corner. He fully expected to be warned back to it, but maybe the guard was otherwise occupied. Maybe the guard was the one getting it on. Legato would have gagged if he wasn't so furious. If he found that guy, making out with the bad chick or Meryl or Milly, he'd kick his head in. He'd get blood all over this concrete floor and then he'd make the guy suffer. OH yes.

Lina, being the intermediary, slipped through the streets to find Rai Dei. When she did, she went up to him, frowning. She hadn't known about the death threats.

Lina: They might be willing to compromise with you. But...you never said anything about possibly hurting them. I know Meryl and Milly and they aren't bad. If they die, it will mean a lot of trouble.

Rai Dei listened, then put down the phone. Lina had reported that it looked promising for the parents to give in to their demands. He was surprised they hadn't mounted any attempt to find the children yet. Maybe they didn't believe the seriousness of their intent, or they were planning ways to get out of the contracts after getting the kids back. Well, he was ready for such subterfuge. He called Hoppered, E.G., and Monev into the back room and gave them their orders.

As they kept deliberating, the families took a very short break to clear their heads. It was then Mr. Thompson spied Leonof and beckoned him over.

Mr. T: You got any ideas about how to get our kids back, Leonof? We could use all the help we could get.

Leonof: I say give them what they want, get the prisoners back, then neutralize the enemy threat, go in and clear the place. When the terrorists are off guard, I'll run in and grab the kids. Maybe we make it out alive. Either way, the scum won't get away with this crime.

The three families listened to Leonof's suggestion and in theory agreed with it. They would give the money and contracts...but once the children were released, they would start a hunt for the anarchists. Mr. Stryfe and Bluesummers agreed to start rounding up what mercenaries and private soldiers they could find while Mr. Thompson finalized the negotiations, pretending to give into their demands. He turned to Leonof.)

Mr. T: You want to head the operations after the children are safe? We'll have our men in hiding and once everything's settled, we'll let them loose. You want a piece of the action?

Leonof: Of course.

Mr. Thompson felt a slight apprehension after speaking with Leonof, but it was too late to back out now. He received a call from the other families to tell him a 'rescue force' had been assembled. Mr. T turned to his war comrade.

Mr. T: Well, everything's ready. You get prepared. We'll make the negotiations just before the suns come up. And then we'll strike.


	5. Chapter 5

The limo stopped at the curb across from the warehouse. Knives checked their location once more, making sure that this was the right place. Satisfied, he tapped on the glass separating himself from the driver. It rolled down, and Elendira turned, his lips curving upward into a smile.

Knives: You know what I expect of you.

Elendira: Yes, I do. grins It should be fun.

Knives: Be mindful. Do not harm the hostages.

Elendira: pouts All right...

Knives: I'll be waiting.

Elendira nodded once before pushing the car door open, slipping out into the night air, breathing it in deeply. He shut the door, walking around the back of the limo. Elendira opened the trunk, removing a large suitcase from the interior, holding it at his side as he walking towards the building. He was on the alert for anything suspicious. And, as he approached, Elendira saw a tall, scruffy man outside the entrance. As Livio turned around, Elendira caught a glimpse of the man under the hood. Instantly, he knew. Knives had already explained the situation to him in its entirety.

Elendira: Well, well, well. Livio the Double Fang. Or he smirked should I simply call you Experiment 031?

Livio blinked, his head suddenly beginning to throb violently. Livio? Yes, that was his name. But...

Livio: Who are you? How do you groans loudly, clutching his head know that name?

Elendira slid towards him, tracing a delicate finger over Livio's chest. Livio froze, sweat beading on his forehead. What was this guy doing? And, upon closer inspection, WAS this even a guy?!

Elendira: You really don't remember, hmmm? Well...let's just see if you remember if I do THIS!

With a loud clank, the briefcase unfolded into a large crossbow, and as Elendira aimed it directly at Livio, the man stumbled backwards, up against the door. Smiling pleasantly, Elendira pulled the trigger.

Milly sighed inside the warehouse, Wolfwood's lips caressing the skin of her neck and bared shoulders as he began to shrug out of his jacket. She hardly noticed the shoulder holsters being disposed with as well. She fumbled with his shirt buttons and put a hand over his rapidly beating heart, sensing the smooth muscles under her fingers.

It was incredible how perfect they were for each other, Wolfwood thought. Every curve of her body seemed to fit every muscle of his like a jigsaw puzzle of flesh. His mouth confirmed the intimate details of her form that he'd intuited in the darkness. Milly arched against him and started pulling off his shirt as his fingers moved the straps from her shoulders.

She kissed his lips again and felt her straps slipping down when suddenly there was a horrendous noise. Milly gasped and tried to pull away quickly when the wall practically exploded. She raised her head to see a heavy shape flying inward and then get pinned to the wall.

With a sickening horror, Milly realized that it was a man pinned there. She screamed. Meryl, jerked from sleep, looked around quickly and saw what had happened. Her face grew pale in the darkness.

Meryl: What is going on?!

Pain exploded through Livio's body as three huge nails ripped through him, blasting him into the warehouse and all the way to the opposite end of the place, the nails pinning him to the wall. He screamed, his head slamming against the wall, practically cracking his skull open. Mind-numbing pain washed over him as everything went black...

Instinct overrode passion as Wolfwood gripped his guns, pointed still in his holsters, and jumped to his feet, shirt hanging open, his muscular chest exposed. That bum he'd seen outside was literally nailed to the wall.

Elendira smiled, stepping over the ruined door. Looking around, he evaluated the layout of the room and the hostages. His tone pleasant, he spoke. 

Elendira: Well, isn't THIS cozy.

Searching in the bad light, the girls directed their attention to Elendira. It was hard to see, but they both recognized the shape of the strange crossdresser from the party. Milly turned to Wolfwood, eyes wide.

Milly: Something's wrong! It couldn't be our parents, they don't know where we are! She directed her attention back to Livio. And that poor man! she called out Meryl! We have to help him!

Meryl cursed but stumbled through the darkness to reach Livio, Milly rising to do the same, and they would see what they could do, though his wounds looked grievous.

Elendira smiled calmly at the reaction his appearance had provoked within the warehouse. He rather enjoyed surprising people, especially people like these. It was actually amusing to see how the Thompson and Stryfe girls ran immediately to Livio's side to see how the oaf was doing.

Milly was up and with Meryl was trying to attend to the man against the wall. Caine stood in the middle of the room, gun pointed at the intruder's head. This woman had been at the ball. Zazie, also awoken by the commotion, moved behind Elendira and pressed his gun against the small of her back.

Zazie: If you're looking for something intimate, you should have arranged a private meeting, sweetheart. 

That voice...the tone and pitch, though distorted, were familiar somehow. Still, Elendira did not turn, somewhat bemused by the man's statement.

Elendira: Thanks hun, but you're not my type. Actually, I'm only here to collect a few things. Him he pointed at Livio for one. By the way he called over to Meryl and Milly he's perfectly fine. A little damaged, but nothing that can't be...remedied.

Zazie loosened the pressure against Elendira's back, but he wasn't quite convinced.

Zazie: From the look of that thing in your hands, I'd say you're the reason he's in here. Take him and get out, or you'll both be dead. Anything else you want to "collect", forget it.

The man's attitude irked Elendira, but the transvestite was still confident. Whoever this guy was, he had no idea whom he was talking to. So, he wasn't unduly concerned about the death threat. These buffoons didn't have the tech or skill necessary to stop him. Or Double Fang, for that matter, even though he was acting like a pansy right now.

Elendira: Very well, then.

Walking forward towards the spazzing specimen, Elendira had his crossbow aimed directly for Livio, who was about to flip out.

Milly and Meryl hovered near Livio's wall, wondering how and if he should be taken down. What was amazing was that he still seemed quite alive. By all right he should have been dead, the girls thought…they still didn't quite understand what Elendira meant. How could that man be perfectly fine? But indeed Livio began to make noise, bringing their focus back on him.

Livio stirred slightly, moaning. He cracked his eyes open, his head pounding horribly. Yet, oddly enough, the pain was beginning to subside. His vision blurred, Livio tried to move. He sucked in his breath, his eyes snapping open now. Looking down, he stared at himself in shock.

Milly: Sir? Sir! Can you hear us? Just stay there, we'll try to find some way to help you.

But Livio didn't seem to hear her at all. The girls saw horror come over his face as he writhed in place with his yelling. He seemed on the verge of panic. Meryl shared a pained glance with her friend, not knowing how to help him. She tried to calm him.

Meryl: It's all right. Nothing to be worried about. You're lucky you're not dead!

Three of the largest nails he had ever seen were sticking out of him, one in his stomach, the other two piercing his chest, keeping him firmly impaled against the wall. Blood oozed from the wounds, and Livio felt as though he might throw up any minute now. But he was also in shock. By all rights, he should have died...

Livio: I'm..alive...how? He looked at Elendira, his voice becoming frenzied. WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Elendira: chuckles I didn't anything, Double Fang. You're the way you are. Simple as that.

Livio: horror-stricken I'm...a freak... 

Legato took advantage of the chaos to move quickly over to Wolfwood and suckerpunched him, hard. Wolfwood fell against the wall, his holsters falling off the guns from the force of the blow, but he cracked his head forcefully against the metal there.

Legato: You bastard! I'm going to kill you!

Bewildered, Wolfwood struggled to clear his vision and regain his feet, and then his eyes widened in recognition as he remembered where he'd seen that handsome face before.

Wolfwood: You!

At that time, Milly found herself distracted--Legato had just attacked Wolfwood. Her mouth opened and she started to go over to him. Why was Legato so ANGRY? It was as if they knew each other...and Wolfwood's answer confirmed it. Perhaps they had some bad blood? But Milly didn't think they needed more stress right now.

Milly: Stop it, Legato! Leave him alone!

She stood in front of Wolfwood, facing the other scion.

Milly: What's wrong?! You weren't nearly as upset before!

Milly stood, shielding him, and Wolfwood tried to push her aside. The guy was Legato Bluesummers. It was ridiculous, Wolfwood thought. First the woman he falls for on the street turns out to be an heiress, then the only son of the filthy rich Bluesummers clan winds up being THAT guy. The one he'd tried so hard to forget, to convince himself it had never happened.

Legato also tried to push Milly aside, fury erupting in his golden eyes. He yelled angrily in response to her questions.

Legato: He's a coward! He's a fake! And I'm going to kick his ass, kill him, make him sorry for running out on me!

Oh God, Wolfwood thought, this would be the nail in the coffin of his relationship with Milly. What the hell was he supposed to say? He didn't even remember it!

Wolfwood: Don't listen to him Milly, he's lying! He's crazy! I didn't run out on him! I left because he ...

...took advantage of me? Shit, what was he supposed to say? How to tell the woman he adored that he couldn't face the man who'd told him they'd...been together? Wolfwood refused to consider it "making love," and despite the obvious crush the younger man had entertained, he doubted Legato thought of it that way either. Screwed? Ugh. Any way you put it, it was so wrong. As much as Wolfwood hadn't wanted to believe it had occurred, he had no memory of that night. And he didn't care what had happened, it wasn't who he was! Who he was --- that was all forgotten. Now he only wanted to be the other half of her!

Legato: Go ahead, big man, tell her! Tell her about US!

Milly's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two men, still not letting them budge her. They obviously knew each other on a deeper level than she realized...but Legato was so angry because they'd broken up? Her head began to swim a bit and she put a hand to her chest. So--Nicholas was apparently bi, from her understanding. But that was all right, wasn't it? And yet, for some reason this past dalliance hurt her. She knew people hooked up and broke up all the time, but why did it have to be LEGATO?

Shaking her head and standing still despite her aching head and shortness of breath, Milly balled her hands into fists.

Milly: I told you to knock it off, Legato! I don't care what you two have done in the past--whatever it was, you both seem to think it's over. He rejected you. Get over it! There are lots of other...boys that would want to be with you!

Furious, Legato glared at Milly. She had no right to tell him how to feel! He'd been hurt, but more than that, he'd been made a fool of. His advances had gone unreturned by this pompous handsome jackass and now the same man who'd dared to spurn him had participated in his abduction? There might be irony there, but Legato was too pissed to notice.

Wolfwood was stunned by Milly's defense of him. He had to admit she was more open-minded than many people of her station, but the implication that he'd had a relationship with Legato was too much. It had just been one night--and he couldn't even remember a thing about it! Milly turned then to Wolfwood, trying to gather a wavering smile.

Milly: So--you're bi? I don't have a problem with that. But if--

She cut herself off as she couldn't fight the sickly feeling. Her eyes began to roll and she slowly lowered herself to the ground, lying in a semi-conscious stupor.

Wolfwood: No, no...

Although he was about to protest further, and elaborate, when Milly swooned and sank to the floor. Ignoring Legato for the moment, Wolfwood rushed to her level, concern wrinkling his features.

Wolfwood: What is it, honey? What's wrong? I'm not bi, I swear. He's some deluded kid who's making up shit...

Wolfwood thought erroneously that the revelation that she'd been making out with a guy who'd once had a homosexual indiscretion was the cause of Milly's condition. He was wrong.

Legato took advantage of this opportunity to lunge for one of Wolfwood's pistols. Zazie, quick on the draw and watching the developments, pulled his pistol and fired a warning shot into the wall above the angry rich kid's head.

Zazie: Nuh, uh, pretty boy. Can't let you do that. Take the girl's advice and get over it.

Livio, meanwhile, stared at Elendira, nonplussed, calming down some despite himself. Lucky? Lucky?! How in the hell was he lucky?! He should have died, if not because of the nails then on impact!

Livio: Lucky?! I'm...some sort of freak...a monster... Shouts IT'S WRONG! WRONG!

Elendira: Oh, shut up.

Ignoring the protests of the struggling man, Elendira leaned forward, as though inspecting the damage the nails had done. Self-consciously, he edged slowly towards Meryl, his movements practically imperceptible. Out of the corner of his mouth, he spoke to her under his breath so no one else would hear.

Elendira: softly There is a limo outside this building across the street. It's your ticket out of here. His voice lowered. Tell the other two jokers over there he said, indicating Milly and Legato while I get this moron nods head in Livio's direction down.

Casting one last fearful look at Livio, feeling sorry for him, Meryl quietly edged away. But when she heard Milly, Legato, and Wolfwood arguing and Milly started to swoon, she rushed over to her friend. She eyed Wolfwood coolly, wondering what he was thinking. He seemed very concerned with her, had even gotten down to the floor. Meryl knelt beside him and spoke in a voice that trembled just a bit despite herself.

Meryl: Milly, are you all right? Please, you have to pull yourself together.

Milly felt the worst of the wave pass and started to hoist herself up into a sitting position. She blinked blearily at the two people next to her, head still fuzzy.

Milly: I'm sorry...I felt a little sick.

Meryl: Can you get up?

Milly: I'll try...

As Meryl moved away from him, Elendira was fairly confident that the woman would do as he had suggested. Now that the word was out amongst the hostages, Elendira would have to be on alert. Now, he would most likely be able to hold the three anarchists on his own, but it never hurt to have a helping hand. Smiling pleasantly up at Livio, he tapped the man's chest lightly.

Livio felt ill. His was pinned to the wall by giant nails, some sort of genetic freak, AND this woman (man?) was stroking his chest. This was not his day.

Livio: What? What do you want from me?

Elendira leaned forward, his voice a whisper in Livio's ear.

Elendira: I will let you down, but you will have to aid me in holding these goons off while those three jerks his head in Milly, Meryl, and Legato's direction get out.

Livio stared at the transvestite, nonplussed. This guy had some nerve! Why should he help Elendira after he had shot him?!

Livio: whispers back And why should I help you?

Elendira: smirks Because I know who you are.

Damn. Elendira had him there. Swallowing hard, Livio nodded slightly, the movement almost imperceptible. His smile widening, Elendira firmly grasped one of the nails.

Elendira: I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now, he prepared to pull this is going to hurt.

In one quick motion, the transvestite yanked one of nail out of Livio's stomach. Livio shouted, pain ripping through him once more, blood flowing freely once again. He raised his head, his vision blurring, wanting more than anything for the pain to stop. But then, two more nails were torn out, seemingly at the same time. He cried out again before sliding to the flood, landing hard, the blood pooling underneath him. He groaned, pushing himself to his knees. Then, looking down at himself, his eyes widened, the wounds closing before his very eyes.

Livio: Impossible...

Elendira: Hmmm, apparently not.

Livio staggered to his feet, his heart racing. He could see the meaningful look in Elendira's eyes. He nodded again, indicating that he was ready.

With Meryl helping, Milly managed to get to her feet. Things seemed okay now. Then she remembered the previous drama. Milly turned her head to speak more to Wolfwood, but Meryl pulled her back towards the fuming Legato. She eyed Elendira warily and pulled them in a slight huddle, whispering so only they could hear.

Meryl: That..woman seems to be giving us an out. If we follow her when she gets that man down, we might be able to leave. Don't say a word, Legato. We need to get out of here, no matter what happened with you in the past. Got it?

Legato flatly : I hate him. But I will come with you.

Helpless to assist when Meryl seemed to have taken on the role of nursemaid, Wolfwood felt a profound sorrow at the look in Milly's eyes as she let the short girl lead her over to Legato. He wondered if he should intrude. She had looked like she had so much to say. And now, it was too late. Wolfwood remembered Milly's earlier dizzy spell and suddenly was even more worried about her. Maybe it hadn't been his news, Legato's revelation. Maybe something else was wrong. Or was she just so delicate that she periodically had these fainting episodes?

Wolfwood couldn't stay away from Milly any longer. He pulled his shoulder holsters back on after Zazie glared at him, but didn't bother to button his shirt before heading over to the group.

Wolfwood: Milly...please...let me talk to you.

Meryl gave Milly a warning look, but their attention suddenly became riveted on Elendira as she painfully took Livio down from his place on the wall. Meryl couldn't tear her eyes away, as sickening and fantastic as the sight was. Milly paled a bit and looked at Wolfwood, focusing on his face. He looked so pained, as if he had so much more to say--she knew she still wanted to talk to him. Everyone seemed distracted, so she backed up more into the shadows and stood next to him. She felt numbed inside. All she wanted to do now was go home, but yet a secret part of her wouldn't have minded staying as long as he was around.

She reached for Wolfwood's hand and gave it a little squeeze. It was only fair to hear him out.

Milly: Yes? I'm listening. 

Wolfwood couldn't resist it, when Milly squeezed his hand, he pulled her to him and looked deeply into her wide blue eyes.

Wolfwood: I'm worried about you...these dizzy spells. When everything settles down, we'll get out of here. We'll run away. I don't care about the mission anymore, I just want to know you'll be OK.

Meryl didn't know quite what Elendira had in mind, but it didn't look like she was going to just leave without doing a few more things. She flickered her eyes to Milly, dumbstruck. She was standing next to him again! They were about to leave! She gritted her teeth. Lovestruck people were so stupid! And she knew that from her own personal experience.

Elendira narrowed his eyes as the Thompson girl moved over to Wolfwood. The idiot girl! He was about to get her out of this mess, and all the lovestuck woman could think of was the one who had kidnapped her! He's never understand such stupidity. He knew HIS relationship with Knives wasn't like that.

Livio: whispers Uh...what am I supposed to do?

Annoyed by the man's incompetence, Elendira grabbed his ear and pulled him down a bit lower, speaking harshly in Livio's ear.

Elendira: Retrieve the brown-haired girl. I'll get the other two.

Livio: Um...how?

Elendira: I don't care! Pick her up and carry her if you have to!

Livio: Oh...ok...

Thoroughly disgusted with this entire affair, Elendira nevertheless managed to smile through his teeth. Glancing at each anarchist once (pausing briefly on Zazie, who seemed familiar somehow), Elendira inclined his head slightly.

Elendira: I apologize for causing such trouble. But, he grinned it looks like I'm about to cause a bit more!

At Elendira's announcement, everyone's head turned to him. Zazie grinned, knowing things were about to get interesting. Whipping his crossbow around, the transvestite fired in rapid succession at each of the three kidnappers. He paused once, kicking Livio. Propelled forward by the force of it, Livio nearly crashed into Milly. Righting himself quickly, he spoke to her, his voice low and anxious.

Livio: Come ON, we have to go!

He didn't really want to pick her up, but he would if he had to. In the meantime, Elendira yelled at Meryl and Legato, barking orders.

Elendira: Get out of here, right now!

As the Gung Ho Guns shot off his nails, Caine fired rapidly at him, melting into the shadows. Zazie, on the other hand, dodged the nail for the most part, it grazing his leg, and began firing at Meryl and Legato. Wolfwood saw the nail heading towards them and shielded Milly with his body. The nail hit him in the side, throwing him back against the wall. His tan skin bloomed bright red as the blood gushed from the muscles, wetting his tuxedo shirt. Incredulous, Wolfwood looked down at the metal spike penetrating him. Legato laughed out loud and ran outside to the waiting limo.

Milly stepped a pace back away from Livio, disconcerted by his sudden arrival. Was he helping the woman with the crossbow suitcase? But why? He'd been shot by her! But before Milly could protest, another nail had been sent their way. Milly screamed as it hurtled toward them and was surprised when Wolfwood stepped in front of her, pushing out of the trajectory. With a sickening sound it hit his side, sending him back.

Milly: Oh no! NICHOLAS!

Tears came to her eyes again and she stepped forward, wanting to help him, but was yanked back. Meryl had seen Legato leave, cackling (which disgusted her) and figured this was the best time for them to do the same. Beside, if Milly didn't move, then that big man would probably do it for her.

Meryl: Come ON, Milly! We have to go!

Milly shook her head, groaning, and started to try to walk back in the other direction, but Meryl's grip was firm. Meryl quickly lost patience and aimed a chop right at the back of Milly's head, stunning her so her struggling was much less effective.

Meryl: Sorry, Milly, but we're going NOW.

She started pulling Milly the way Legato had gone, hoping Livio and Elendira would give them enough cover to escape.

In the meantime, the families had contacted Lina and presented her with a contract and two suitcases stuffed with high-value currency to take to Rai-Dei. But as she left, Mr. Stryfe went out to where Leonof and his friends were.

Mr. S: That girl is going where the enemy is. Trail her quietly and when you deem the time ready, strike! Just don't let anything that comes from this result in the harming of our kids. Capeesh?

Leonof and his squad did as they were told, and soon were perched on a rooftop across from the warehouse.

Leonof: After the hostages come running out, it will be clear to open fire on the dissidents. Don't hit the people down there, helping.

Hi group demon nodded and opened fire into the warehouse. A haze of bullets filled the air as the pumped more rounds into the building, taking very careful aim not to hit the others.

Immediately after Elendira's pronouncement, all hell broke loose. Moving swiftly, Elendira dodged the rounds fired at him, darting quickly through the warehouse. He knew that the female one was shooting at him, but right now, securing the safety of the hostages was the most important thing. After all, Knives had specified that they not be harmed. Still, he'd prefer not getting shot.

Livio stared in shock at Wolfwood, the nail protruding from his side. The same thing had happened to him, but Livio had the distinct feeling that this guy wasn't a genetic freak like himself. He rushed over to him, not knowing if he could help, but he damned sure was going to try! Or so he thought...

Elendira: Livio! Take care of the woman! I'll get this one!

Livio stopped short, torn. He wanted to help; he really did. But...

Livio: Goddammit!

He whirled around, racing across the building, looking around quickly for Caine, who seemed to have disappeared. A million thoughts coursed through his mind, mostly involving him being shot a whole lot because he didn't have a weapon. Still, as he searched, he thought he saw a slight movement in the shadows. Unsure what to do, Livio calmed himself and began to look around the place carefully, trying to identify the angle from which the fire was coming from as Elendira head straight for Zazie, his crossbow held at ready.

Livio: There!

He took off at a sprint then, hoping he was heading towards Caine. Meanwhile, Elendira slid around Zazie, placing himself before the hostages, bullets skinning his sides for the first time, burning sharply. Gritting his teeth, Elendira fired at Zazie in rapid succession, aiming for his limbs, hoping to pin the asshole to the ground.

Outside the warehouse, Knives was waiting patiently in his limo. Glancing at the time, he narrowed his eyes. If they weren't out in another couple minutes, he was going in himself.

Right then, he saw Legato running out of the warehouse. Smiling lopsidedly, he opened the door and stepped out as the blue-haired young man approached.

Knives: Get in.

Movement along the rooftops caught his attention then. Looking upwards, he saw a squadron of men crouching up there. Then, they opened fire. Knives' lips curled upward disdainfully. The fools obviously thought they could make a difference. Knives watched the warehouse, his brow furrowing as he slid into the vehicle with Bluesummers. If the building continued to be bombarded like that, the place could possibly collapse. And, at this point, he did not know exactly what was going on in there. Since Legato had emerged, Knives assumed Elendira was doing his job, but...

Smiling (or was it smirking) at Knives, Legato slid closer to his rescuer.

Legato not without humor : My hero.

Looking at his companion, Knives's lips quirked upward lopsidedly, catching the humor. His gaze slid over him quickly, taking in every detail. Legato looked a bit more "mussed" than he had at the party, but it was to be expected. On the whole, a worthy specimen. But enough of that.

Knives: Hmmm, not the choice of words I would use. Rather, he smiled let us say that I prefer to finish my conversations. We were interrupted, if you recall.

Ah, his rescuer wished to trifle with innuendos. Well, that was something Legato did exceedingly well, if he did say so himself. However, after coming so close to death several times in the past few hours, he wouldn't have been adverse to a more direct proposition from Knives. Still, he appreciated the man's banter, and responded pleasantly, as if gunfire and mayhem were not crashing around outside.

Legato: Mmmm...yes, of course I remember. I had mentioned chemical pleasures, and you were about to comment, as I recall, on alternative physical catalysts?

Knives's smile widened. Yes, this one was indeed a rare find. He was doing even better than Meryl Stryfe had, and that was saying a great deal. A fine specimen, indeed...

Knives: I have occasionally dabbled in chemical pleasures but not for myself. As for physical catalysts, his eyes crinkled with amusement they're a dime a dozen. Your friend Meryl Stryfe is well aware of this, I'm sure.

He was enjoying himself, despite all the chaos going on outside. Knives was keeping an eye on things, however, noting the fighting still going on across the street. Knives would be ready to act in an instant if necessary. But, for the time being, he was satisfied with bantering with Bluesummers. He wondered briefly, bemused, if Legato would catch his reference to his past relationship with Meryl or that he dealed with illegal chemicals. Interesting, indeed...

A stab of jealousy coloured Legato's features for a moment. Yes, Meryl had acted like she'd known Knives, now that he thought about it. But he hadn't quite realized the extent of it. Since Legato was decidedly not bisexual, he couldn't help feeling slighted by this revelation. He recovered quickly nonetheless.

Legato: She's not my friend, Millions. Or should I call you Knives? Returning to the topic, surely you must admit some stimulants are more...desirable he allowed his golden eyes to examine Knives' physique than others.

Inside the warehouse, Elendira jerked about, a bullet ripping through his thigh. Cursing, Elendira stumbled once, falling to his knees. Livio skidded to a halt then, his heart racing. If this woman (man?) died now, who would tell him where he had come from?!

He sprinted over to Elendira, scooping the transvestite up into his arms, despite Elendira's protests ("Put me down, you stupid behemoth!") and followed the two women out of the warehouse, bullets thudding into his back. He grimaced with the pain, but he was utterly focused on his objective now: Getting them all the hell out of there alive.

Wolfwood thought the pain couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong. Because when Milly left the building, he felt shattered and suddenly death didn't seem so bad. The pain in his guts was nothing compared to the anguish in his heart. He crumpled to the floor and passed out.

Zazie, furious at the bullets flying everywhere, and at the fact that he'd missed Meryl and Legato, turned to fire at Elendira and was slammed with four neatly aimed nails straight into the wall. His handsome host was dead on impact.

Caine, seeing that nothing was going their way and this stupid bitch with the crossbow had ruined things, started to head for Wolfwood, only to see Livio nearby. Cursing the debacle the mission had become, she exited via a trap door into a basement and followed a tunnel to the centre of town. There she went to the safe house and waited for Rai Dei or Lina to join her, head pounding and heart slamming against her chest. Zazie dead. Chapel probably dead. What the hell had gone wrong?

Milly and Meryl exited the building, Meryl still pulling her friend. She looked back to see that Livio was following them with Elendira in tow. Returning her gaze to the front, Meryl saw the limo in question. And she recognized that Knives was in there--talking with Legato. Meryl had to roll her eyes, despite the horror of the night. Really. Legato was shameless.

Meryl reached for the door and got into the seat across from the men, trying to push Milly in, but the bigger girl seemed to be getting over the chop to the head. Her blue eyes cleared and she looked back to the warehouse.

Milly: No, Meryl! No! I have to go back! He was hurt--he could die!

And with an effort, she tore away, shoving Meryl back into the seat and slamming the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could back to the warehouse.

Meryl: MILLY! Come back!

But Milly was already halfway back to the warehouse, running past the others. She reached the doors and rushed in, looking around frantically. She saw Zazie's dead body on the ground and resisted the urge to throw up. She redirected her attention to Wolfwood, still wounded and in pain.

Milly: Nicholas! Hold on! I'll get you out of here!


End file.
